YOU
by Gererezer
Summary: ["Kehadiranmu adalah segalanya bagiku" - Naruto] ["Aku harap, aku bisa melenyapkanmu!" -Kyuubi] ["Tch, bedebah sialan!" - Sasuke] ["Selamat Hari Natal, gadis bungaku." - Sai] {SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-KakaIru-SaIno} CH10 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

YOU

Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This Story Belong to Gererezer

Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll

.

.

.

-Naruto pov-

Entah mengapa aku masih terus menunggu kedatanganny. Tak ada kabar atau pun surat darinya. Aku hanya bisa berharap Ia baik baik saja disana.. dan aku berharap Dia ada disini.

Kalian mungkin bingung siapa yang aku tunggu? Erm.. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria berwajah dingin dan 100% kepribadian dan tingkahnya berbeda denganku.

Dan juga kalian pasti bertanya, "apa yang kau tunggu darinya?" tentu saja! Sosok dirinya yang sudah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun. Ia pergi ke London dengan alasan ingin berkuliah di Havard. Well aku tidak bisa mencegahnya bukan? Semua orang mempunyai keinginannya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun.. kau perlu bantuan?"

"A-ah tak apa Sakura."

"Apa kau yakin? Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan. Kau perlu berkerja lagi di cafe bukan?"

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku hanya tinggal memanggangnya dan selesai.."

"Huh.. kau ini keras kepala sekali. Biar aku saja" wanita ini adalah Haruno Sakura, temanku sekaligus pemilik toko roti. Aku berkerja di tokonya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku.

"Nah sana cepat kau pergi ke cafe. Kau akan telat Naruto!" Ia sangat baik dan sedikit seram.. tapi bagaimana pun juga aku pernah menyukainya.

"A-ah! 15 menit lagi! Sakura terimakasihhh dan maaff!" Ucapku segera membuka celemek dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu samping dan segera pergi menuju tempat kerjaku.

Yah menjadi seorang pelayan sekaligus pembuat roti sangat menyenangkan bagiku.. walaupun berat untuk menjalaninya.

.

.

"Haaah.. haah.. akhirnya sampai juga.." ucapku saat sampai di depan cafe. Seseorang keluar dari dalam cafe

"OI! NARUTO! KAU INI TELAT SEPERTI BIASA YA!"

"Ah Kiba.. haah.. haahh.. maaf hehehe"

"Kau ini memang bodoh ya. Ayo cepat masuk disini udaranya semakin dingin.. brrr"

"A-ah iya.. ano..Kiba? Apa semuanya sudah datang?" Tanyaku pada pemuda sebayaku yang menjadi sobatku dari kecil hingga sekarang, yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. Pria yang lahir dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipi kanan dan kirinya..

"Sudah semua. Tidak ada kau itu merepotkan tahu. Cepat sana pakai seragammu Naruto!" Aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku.

Saat aku membuka lokerku, aku melihat secarik kertas. Aku mengambilnya, "surat? Tak mungkin... amplop? Hei aku belum waktunya gajian..lalu apa?" Saat ingin membuka tiba tiba Kiba memanggilku untuk segera bekerja. Surat itu kusimpan di loker kembali.

.

.

"Otsukaresamaaa~" ucapku dan yang lainnya. "Huuh~ akhirnya selesai juga waktu kerjaku.. are.. aku lupa memakai jaket! Siaall!" Ah tidak. Aku bodoh sekali, jaketku tertinggal di rumah.. dan kini salju mulai berjatuhan. Astaga aku harus cepat pulang kerumah.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju rumahku. Ditengah perjalanan,aku bertemu seseorang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar, Ia tak memakai pakaian hangat. Hei siapa yang kuat dimusim ini tak memakai jaket ataupun mantel hangat ?. aku berjalan kearahnya, cukup gelap untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Mm.. ano.. kau tak apa?" tanyaku sambil menunduk untuk mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"D-dingin…a-air.." samar samar kudengar suaranya. Nampaknya pria ini kelaparan.

" A-ano.. umm biarkan aku menolongmu…ayo ikut aku kerumah. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu ttebayo.." aku tak tega melihat orang ini.

Orang itu mulai bangun lalu menenggakan wajahnya. O-oh.. Ia besar.. ser-am.. akhirnya aku dan pria itu berjalan pulang kerumahku. Hnggg.. aku benci suasana hening ini, ingin memulai percakapan.. Ia terlalu seram untuk diajak berbicara..ditambah lagi.. jika aku salah berkata aku akan habis dan.. salah satu pelanggan di café ku bekerja berkata _.._

" _ara ara.. Naru-chan, jika seseorang yang kelaparan dan diajak berbicara…kau akan dilahapnya hohoho"_ Kamisamaa… pekataan itu terus berlari diotaku.

.

Akhirnya, sampai juga. Aku membuka pintu depan dan diikuti oleh pria itu. "tadaima.." aku masuk dan menaruh tasku di sofa dan mulai menggulung lengan kemejaku. Memakai celemek dan.. sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.. "O..ojamashimashita.." ucap pria itu. Aku mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri karena lupa mempersilahkan tamu. "A-ahh.. m-maaf. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin di rumahku yang kecil ini."

Aku melihat pria itu mulai duduk di sofa. Aku menghampirinya sambil membawa dua gelas coklat panas. "Kau suka coklat panas?" aku meletakan gelas itu di meja. Aku meminum sedikit coklat panasku lalu menyalahkan perapian. Oke ini sangatlah awkward, tak ada salah satu dari kami yang membuka suara.

"Hei… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" aku tak tahan. Ia menoleh kearahku, wajahnya yang kusam.. mata rubynya yang indah.. ditambah.. bibirnya yang.. hiiiiihhh Ia Nampak seperti preman ttebayoooo..

"S-siapa namamu? Aku merasa aneh jika memanggil seseorang tanpa mengetahui namanya.." ucapku sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"Kyuubi. Panggil aku Kyuubi. Dan kau siapa?" Dengar?! Suaranya yang berat dan errr… seramm. Glup, aku menelan ludahku sendiri "U-uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto saja..t-ttebayo..".

"Naruto..kah. kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

"U-uhum.. aku tinggal berdua, tapi seorang lagi sedang di London.."

"London kah, cih. Biarku tebak, Ia pasti orang yang genius bukan?"

"A-ah.. um. Begitulah. Ia meneruskan kuliahnya disana dengan kakak nya."

"Havard University. Aku yakin Ia di University terkenal itu."

"B-bagaimana kau tahu kyuubi-san?" oh, man. Siapa dia sebenarnya..

"Jika Ia genius, pasti Ia akan memilih universitas yang banyak saingannya. Kau ini bodoh sekali hmph!"

"A-ahhahahah aku memang tak pernah tahu soal itu. Ah kyuubi-san kau lapar bukan? Biar aku buat makan malam"

"Kyuubi saja, aku tak suka jika ditambah embel embel itu, cih!"

Kamisamaa.. Ia seram sekali ttebayoo..

…

-Pov End-

Naruto membuat makan malam didapur sambil bersenandung ria. Kyuubi yang duduk di depan perapian, menghangatkan dirinya sambill mengingat sesuatu yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Naruto menata semua makanan yang ia masak di atas meja makan, ia memanggil Kyuubi untuk makan.

-Meja Makan-

Hanya suara aduan sumpit dan mangkuk yang terdengar. Bahkan tetesan air wastafel pun samar terdengar. Mereka sama sama terjebak dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Kyuubi memikirkan bagaimana Ia mencari tempat tinggal, sedangkan Naruto memikirkan tentang kisah cintanya yang tak ada kabar itu.

Dengan tak sengaja , secara bersamaan mereka menghela nafas beratnya dan menaruh sumpit mereka. Saling pandang.

"Pft. Hahaha kenapa bisa berbarengan ttebayoo hahhaaa" tawa Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya. Kyuubi? Ia hanya tersenyum lalu meminum air putih sambil mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

..

"Hoaaammm" Naruto yang sudah rapih dengan piyamanya berjalan menuju tangga dimana kamarnya berada di lantai atas. "Ngg.. Kyuubi-san kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Naruto sambil menguap.

"Tidak.. mmm…Naruto, aku boleh tinggal sementara disini bukan?" Tanya Kyuubi tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Mmm boleh saja, lagipula sekalian menemaniku.. Jika kau mengantuk kau bisa tidur dikamar tamu, kau lihat pintu merah itu? Nah itu.. kamarmu. Njaa.. oyasumi Kyuubi-san" Naruto pergi meningggalkan Kyuubi sendirian.

Kyuubi masih duduk diam di sofa itu, Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. "Naruto.. kau tak ingat tentang diriku huh.." Ia mematikan perapian itu lalu pergi kamar yang ditunjukan Naruto dan mulai beristirahat.

.

.

.

"PRANG!"

"U-uaaahh! Yabee!"

"E-eeeeee!" suara gaduh di dapur pada pagi hari, membangunkan rubah ekor Sembilan ini-maksudnya Kyuubi. Kyuubi bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang.. seram dan buas. Mengerikan. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan.."Grrr..NA-RU-TO!" ejanya penuh penekanan.

"Oh.. Ohayou Kyuubi-san,maaf membangunkanmu. Aku akan berangkat kerja dan sarapanmu dimeja makan. Nja. Ittekimaasuuu!"

Naruto pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian dirumah. "Ck. Dasar pirang gaduh." Ucap Kyuuubi. Ia merasa sepeti sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Ia mencuci wajahnya di westafel dapur dekat dengan meja makan, lalu ia memulai sarapannya. "Itadakimasu..aaa- " sebelum ia memakan sarapannya terdapat note yang bertuliskan

– _Kyuubi-san aku titip rumahku dan aku akan pulang jam 10 malam! Jika kau lapar aku telah menyiapkan makan siang serta makan malam di lemari pendingin. Oh iya di kamarmu ada lemari bukan? Jika kau ingin berganti pakaian, disana ada yukata. Pakai saja sementara oh dan jika kau ingin membaca Koran, aku menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu!-_

Kyuubi tersenyum membaca note itu "Dasar bocah…" lalu Ia mulai memakan sarapannya.

.

.

"Ohayou Sakura-channn.." sapa Naruto pada saat membuka pintu toko roti itu.

"Ohayou Naruto. Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Kita mempunyai banyak pesanan!" ucap Sakura sambil melempar celemek kearah Naruto. Naruto pun bergegas membantu Sakura.

"Ne.. ne Sakura-chan, siapa yang memesan roti sebanyak ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memangggang roti.

"Entahlah, Ia ketokoku semalam saat kita tutup. Ia memberikan secarik kertas dengan isi pesanan roti dengan nama Black Crow." Ucap Sakura sambil menghias atas roti.

"Heehh.. dengan pesanan 100 roti. Pasti ia orang berlimpah hartanya.. hmmm" gumam Naruto.

"Haah~ dia sangat tampan dan sexy sekali.. " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum malu.

"Heh? Benarkah? Ara araa.. Sakura-chan kau suka dengannya yaa?" goda Naruto,

"Bagaimana tidak.. dia terlihat berwibawa..sexy..menawan..tampan..ah aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagii huumm" sepertinya Sakura tegila gila dengan pembeli itu, lihat saja tingkahnya. Seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali menyukai seseorang. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Ah iya Naruto, hari ini kan kau mendapat gaji, aku akan memberimu bonus 2x lipat!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Eh.. D-dua kali lipat? O-oi kau tak bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan pemilik toko itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku sedang senang hari ini. Ah iya Naruto, bisa kau antarkan beberapa sample dari toko kita ke apartemen Black Crow itu? Alamatnya tercantum di kertas itu." Ucap Sakura sambil menyiapkan beberapa roti dan dikemas untuk diantarkan ke sebuah apartemen si pembeli 100 buah roti itu.

"Ah baiklahh.. emm jam berapa aku harus kesana?"

"Satu jam lagi. Cepatlah Naruto. Ah ada pelanggan. Kau urus roti roti itu aku akan melayani pelanggan" ucap Sakura sambil merapihkan rambutnya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

"Sakura-channn aku pergi yaaaa! ITEKIMASSUU!"

"Itterashaiiiii"

Naruto pergi mengantar beberapa sample roti dari toko ia bekerja. "Apartement Onyx huh.. kalau tidak salah itu apartement yang isinya orang orang kaya bukan..uuh" sepertinya Ia grogi, lihat saja tingkahnya.. Gemetaran serta berdegup kencang.

Dibutuhkan sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai ke Apartement Onyx dengan jalan kaki. Akhrinya Naruto sampai didepan Apartement yang besar itu. Saat ia ingin masuk tiba tiba Security mendekatinya.

"Maaf, anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" ujar Sang Security.

Naruto yang kaget sekaligus gugup Ia menjawabnya dengan gagap "D-dengan B-Black C-Crow ttebayo" ucapnya.

"Aah..tuan besar ternyata, silahkan masuk. Beliau berada dilantai 10 dengan kamar 110. Pintunya bewarna hitam dan gagang pintunya berwarna merah. Kau pasti orang penting ya" ucap Security itu.

"Terimakasih atas infonya Security-san. T-tidak aku hanya seseorang pembuat roti dan pelayan cafe ttebayo." jawab Naruto sambil berpamitan masuk kedalam Apartement besar itu.

Saat Naruto berada di dalam Apartement itu, Ia merasa sedikit lega karena Apartement ini tidaklah ramai. Ia disapa beberapa pegawai yang bekerja disana.

'Di Apartement saja sampai ada pegawai.. sungguh aku yakin Owner Apartemet ini pasti sangat kaya!' batin Naruto sambil memegang erat keranjang yang berisi sample roti itu.

Kini sampailah Naruto di tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Security. Entah kenapa tiba tiba rasa grogi dan gugup itu kembali menguasai tubuh Naruto.

'glup' Ia sampai sulit menelan air liurnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah tenanglah... kau akan baik baik saja. Pasti wajahnya seperti yang dikatakan Sakura-chan."

Pada saat Naruto ingin menyentuh knop pintu. Terbukalah pintu itu, err tepatnya pintunya sudah dibukakan dari dalam

"Hiii!" kaget Naruto karena objek yang Ia lihat adalah setelan blazer hitam yang membalut tubuh besar nan kokoh itu. Bak sebuah sumo yang sedang menjalani diet. Tidak terlalu gendut dan kecil. Namun besar.

"Kau siapa?" suara yang berat dan terdengar sangar itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto bergetar.

"P-pengantar r-roti yang dipesan oleh Black Crow ttebayo!"

"Masuklah." Pria itu membukakan jalan untuk Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan Apartement itu.

"Ara, apa pesananku secepat itu?" kini seorang pria dengan stelan suit yang membalut tubuh atletis.

"A-aku hanya m-membawa samplenya saja.." ucap Naruto gugup

"Tidak perlu gugup, duduklah." Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampan dan berwibawa itu.

"T-tidak usah ttebayo. A-aku hanya mengantar sample-nya dan akan kembali ke toko untuk membuat pesananmu erm... Tuan Black Crow ?"

"Begitukah? Siapa namamu ?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto... apa aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan Naruto?"

"T-tentu bisa, em apakah anda Tuan Black Crow ?"

Pria itu terkekeh lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas permukaan sofa hitam yang empuk.

"Ya, aku adalah Black Crow. Bisakah akau menyicipi roti yang kupesan?"

Naruto menghampiri pria yang bernama Black Crow itu lalu menaruh keranjang rotinya di atas meja, tepat didepan pria itu.

"Erm, maaf jika roti itu sudah dingin. Aku berjalan kaki kesini jadi.. maaf Tuan!" Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

"itadakimasu.." Black Crow itu mulai memakan roti yang telaah dingin itu.

"Ah... benar apa yang dikatakan Outoto. Ini sangatlah enak." Gumam Black Crow yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. 'Seenak itukah roti buatan Sakura?' pikirnya sambil melihat Black Crow itu memakan roti roti itu.

"Erm, maaf Tuan Black Crow. Ini mungkin pertanyaan yang lancang. Bukankah masih banyak toko roti yang lebih enak ? mengapa anda memilih toko kami?"

"Outoto manisku yang memberitahu ini, aku mendengar darinya jika toko roti dimana kau bekerja sangatlah enak. Ia memberitahuku agar mencicipi roti yang berasa kopi. Dan memang benar. Walaupun pahit ini tetaplah sangat enak." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

'Roti rasa kopi.. itu adalah roti kesukaan Sasuke..' batin Naruto mengingat ingat jika Sasuke sangatlah menyukai roti pahit itu.

"Outotoku sangatlah membenci rasa manis, Ia sangat menyukai kopi."

"Sama seperti dirinya.." gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang menyiratkan rasa kesedihan. "Black Cro-" ucapan Naruto terputus

"Black, panggil saja aku Black. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto? Mengapa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura yang sedang mengelap meja.

Naruto menghela nafas beratnya. Setelah Ia bertemu oleh pelanggan yang bernama Black Crow itu membuatnya ingat akan Sasuke yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Hei jawab aku!"

"M-maaf Sakura-chan.. aku hanya lelah.. sedikit" Naruto menampilkan senyuman lemah itu.

"Apa kau merindukan Sasuke?"

 _DEG!..._

"T-tentu saja tidak! Orang seperti dia untuk apa aku rindukan!" sanggah Naruto dengan tawa renyahnya

' _Aku sangat merindukannya.. Sangat!'_

"Kau merindukannya Naruto.."

"Tidak Sakura-chan.. Aku hanya akan membuang waktuku untuk merindukannya"

' _Everytime I've been missing him.. i know its such a waste time..'_

"Kau tidak berbohong bukan?"

"Tentu tidak.."

' _Yes..i'm lying to myself..'_

"Benarkah kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku atau pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang berbohong Sakura-chan"

' _Sorry.. I just can't say the truth..'_

"Naruto.. akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau berbohong.. Naruto bisakah kau jaga toko sebentar? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Nja naa!" Sakura pergi melewati pintu belakang, meninggalkan Naruto yang mati matian menahan air matanya.

Tak lama air asin mengalir dengan deras melewati kedua pipi Naruto.

"Aku merindukannya.. sangat.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura Pov-

Aku melihat Naruto sedang menangis didepan pintu masuk itu. Naruto.. aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Maaf.. jika saja waktu itu aku tidak berbuat sesuatu hal yang fatal.. pasti.. pasti Ia akan berada disampingmu.. merangkulmu dan menghapus air matamu. Maafkan aku Naruto

"Maafkan aku.." gumamku sambil pergi kearah toko bunga milik Ino.

Kalian pasti bingung bukan.. Apa yang terjadi padaku dan Naruto.

Ya.. aku akan menceritakannya.. cerita pahit bagiku dan bagi Naruto..

Cerita yang..

Sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

Tbc or Delete?

"Kenapa namanya ko jadi 'Gererezer' ?"

"ini ganti Own?"

"ini bukan KuroTaiga?"

Cek profile Ge ya :))

Btw kenapa ganti, soalnya kepikiran aja namanya jadi Gererezer biar kembar sama kaya yang di wat**pad :v

 ***Note : Sensei chap 9 on progress!**


	2. Chapter 2

YOU

Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This Story Belong to Gererezer

Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll

.

.

.

-Sakura Pov-

Baiklah aku akan menceritakan bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi.

 _-Flashback 3 years ago-_

"KAMPAI!"

Suara dentingan dari gelas yang berisikan wine itu diakibatkan dari 5 gelas wine yang saling bergesekan.

"Naruto kau curang!" Suara dari pemilik rambut _blonde_ yang panjang dan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu menegur kecurangan Naruto

"Dobe, kau sudah mabuk huh?" Suara baritone yang seksi berbisik ditelinga Naruto, Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke

"S-Sakura-chan sebaiknya kau tidak minum terlalu banyak." Suara dari pemilik kulit pucat yang bernama Sai itu memperingatkan Sakura agar tidak terlalu banyak minum.

"Aku ingin.. Hik.. Pulang.." Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri, namun lengannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sehingga Ia jatuh di pangkuan Sasuke.

"T-Teme.. _Mou.. Kaeru yo.._ Hik!"

" _Dame~, lets we play a little more.."_

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto. Sementara itu Ino dan Sai sudah pergi entah kemana.

Sakura yang setengah sadar itu hanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke cemburu. Kalian harus tahu, bahwa Sakura telah menyukai Sasuke saat mereka satu sekolahan. Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu Sakura menyatakan bahwa Ia menyukai Sasuke. Namun semua itu tidak sesuai harapan Sakura.

Ya, Ia ditolak.

Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke hingga saat ini, hingga saat dimana Ia tahu bahwa Seks Orientasi Sasuke adalah Gay.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Naruto adalah sahabat dekat Sakura, Naruto lah yang selalu menghibur dirinya. Dan Naruto juga lah yang malah mendapatkan impian Sakura. Menjadi kekasih Sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang pendendam. Namun Ia adalah tipe orang yang pecemburu. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

Seperti kejadian dimana sekarang ini.

Sasuke selesai mengantar Naruto ke rumahnya, dan kini Ia bersama Sakura didalam mobilnya.

Mereka pulang bersama, karena Sakura tidak menemukan taksi yang kosong jadi Ia membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut dan mengantarnya pulang. Berkat bantuan Naruto, Sasuke mengizinkannya.

Kini Sasuke tengah mengemudi diperjalanan kearah rumah Sakura.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura, Ia mencoba menggoda Sasuke dengan cara membuka jaket bulunya yang memperlihatkan stelan pakaian ketat yang berwarna pink.

"Sasuke.. engh.. disini panas." Ucap Sakura

"Hn" hanya 2 huruf itu yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura membuka _safetybelt_ nya dan mulai merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Sasuke.

Sakura mulai menarik dasi merah yang melingkar sempurna di kerah kemeja hitam Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tangan menjijikanmu itu." Nada baritone yang dingin itu tidak memberhentikan aksi Sakura.

"Ne.. apakah Naruto yang memasangkannya?" Sakura membuka dasi Sasuke

Sasuke tidak mengubris Sakura, Ia masih fokus pada kemudinya.

Sakura yang tidak mendapat penolakan, satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke Ia buka.

Nampaklah dada bidang nan altetis milik Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan Sakura.

"Kuyakin Naruto sering menyentuh dada bidangmu.. _Right?_ "

"Sakura. Singkirkan tangan kotormu."

" _I don't want..I want having sex with you"_

Kalimat tabu itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

" _It will not happened. Move your dirty hands."_

" _If we having sexy tonight..I swear, I will stop bothering your relationship and go away from your life. If you don't wanna do some sex with me tonight.. I will always bothering you two and steal your Naruto and turn him into.. a slave."_

Mendengar itu Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Ia menepi dan tidak menoleh kearah Sakura sama sekali.

"Keluar dari mobilku sekarang."

Sakura malah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

" _No, Sasuke.. just once.."_

Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan. Ia sangat jijik dengan Sakura. Ia bersumpah akan menjauhkan dirinya dan Naruto dari wanita murahan ini.

 _So, they two doing it. Even thought, Sasuke didn't like it. He doing this for Naruto. For his beloved Dobe._

.

.

.

-1 Minggu kemudian-

"Sasuke kau yakin akan pergi?" Suara serak itu terdengar sangat tidak ikhlas untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Hn" Hanya 2 kata biasa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"T-tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?" Kali ini suara serak itu bergetar.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku akan ikut.. yah aku akan ikut."

"Naruto.. Aku akan kembali lagi. Aku akan kembali padamu. Aku akan kembali dalam pelukan hangatmu, Aku akan kembali dengan hal yang belum kau ketahui. Aku akan kembali. Pasti"

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto menangis. Ia tidak rela melihat Sasuke pergi ke London dengan alasan kuliah disana.

"A-apakah harus London? Apakah disini tidak ada ?" Kali ini suara Ino yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto

"Aku mendapat undangan untuk menjadi dosen disana."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Kini Sai yang berdiri di samping Ino membuka suaranya

"Aku akan terus mengabarinya." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan yang terakhir

Pelukan yang akan membuat Naruto akan terus merindukannya

"Berjanjilah padaku.. Kau akan pulang. Teme" Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, Dobe." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto

Ciuman terakhir dikening Naruto

"Aku akan terus menunggumu.. Sasuke" Dengar air mata yang mengalir, Naruto tersenyum.

Senyuman yang terakhir bagi Sasuke

Senyuman yang selama ini menjadi mataharinya akan hilang.

Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya gemas

Senyuman yang selalu Ia rindukan

Akan hilang.. Ini adalah terakhir baginya.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Aku akan segera kembali.. Naruto"

Sasuke mulai memasuki bandara karena 10 menit lagi penerbangan akan dimulai.

"Aku akan menunggumu... Sasuke. Aku berjanji"

Air mata semakin deras, membanjiri pipi dan tanah yang Ia injak.

Naruto terus memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.. menjauh... dan hilang.

"Aku.. akan terus menunggumu.. Aku berjanji" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum riang, namun gagal.

Dimana Sakura? Ia berada jauh dari Sai, Ino, dan Naruto. Ia sedang tersenyum.. tersenyum karena berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berpikiran bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke akan _lost contact forever_ , namun tidak.

Naruto sering sekali mengirimkan surat untuk Sasuke. Setiap hari.

Sakura merasa bersalah ketika Ia sadar bahwa Naruto tidak makan selama 1 minggu setelah kepergian Sasuke, menangisi Sasuke setiap malamnya, sampai sampai Ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Ia seharusnya tidak melanggar aturan. Ia seharusnya tidak mengambil apa yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. Ia seharusnya berhenti menyukai Sasuke... Ia seharusnya ikut mencegah Sasuke agar tidak pergi.

.

.

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu.

Sakura kini telah sukses dengan toko rotinya, Ia ingin merekrut beberapa pekerja disana. Namun Ia ingat akan Naruto. Ia ingin meminta maaf dengan cara memperkerjakan Naruto di tokonya.

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto bersedia menerima tawaran Sakura.

Dan sampai sekarang Naruto bekerja sebagai pelayan toko roti milik Sakura itu. Tanpa tahu jika Sakura sedang menjalankan misi minta maafnya.

 _-end of flasback-_

Aku mengehela nafas beratku. Kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan bagiku.. seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang setia mengintaimu di tidur malammu.

"Inoo? Apa kau didalam?" Saat ini aku sudah berada di toko bunga milik Yamanaka Ino.

Taklama pintu toko itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pria berkulit pucat.

Apa yang Sai lakukan disini?

"Sakura-chan ? Masuklah diluar sangatlah dingin" Sai mempersilahkan diriku masuk.

"Dimana Ino?" Tanyaku seraya masuk dan menanggalkan jaket tebalku.

"Tiba tiba Ia demam. karena akhir akhir ini toko bunganya sangatlah laku." Jelas Sai sambil kembali duduk didepan kanvasnya yang sudah ternodai oleh cat warna.

" _Souka.."_

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah kamar Ino dan membuka knop pintunya.

"Ino? Kau demam?" Bisa kulihat, sebuah gundukan selimut tebal berbentuk silinder. Ya pasti itu Ino.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sai disini? Kalian berdua berpacaran hm?" Selidikku

Ino mendudukan dirinya, wajahnya sembab

"Kau tak apa ?"

"Hiks.. S-Sakura.." tangisan itu semakin menjadi.

Pftt aku ingin tertawa karena wajahnya sangatlah seperti bocah tk yang kehilangan permennya.

"Ada apa Ino?"

Aku mendudukan diriku di bibir kasur milik Ino

"S-Sai... Hiks.."

"Apa yang Sai lakukan?! Apa dia me-rape mu?!"

"B-bukan...Hueee"

Apa yang sebenarnya Sai lakukan sampai membuat Nona Pig ini menangis seperti anak tk

"Lalu apa?"

Tangisannya mulai mereda.

"D-dia bersedia menjaga tokokku sampai aku sembuh..."

1

2

3

4

5

Betapa bodohnya anak ini..

"Hanya itu?"

Ino hanya mengangguk

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis? Apakah sesedih itu huh?"

"Habisnya... Aku ditinggal pergi oleh ayah dan ibuku selama 5 bulan. Jadi aku tidak punya teman serta orang yang akan membantuku menjaga toko"

 _Ttaku_ Ino ini sangat bodoh rupanya

Sakura End Pov

"Bagaimana Sai bisa menyetujui permintaanmu hmm?"

"jadi..."

 _Flashback 2 days ago_

"Saiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Ino sambil berlari mengejar pria bertubuh sedikit atletis dengan kulit pucat.

"Kau.. tidak usah berteriak bodoh." Sai menjitak kepala Ino

"- _ttee_!" Ino mengusap usap kepalanya yang dijitak Sai dan mengembungkan pipinya

"Jadi ada apa memanggilku?"

" _Anoo saaa_ , apa kau mau menemaniku selama aku menjaga tokoku?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau takut sendirian huh?"

"Ish!" Ino mencubit lengan Sai

"Ouch! Kau meminta tolong tapi malah menganiayaku."

"Eheheh _gomenaa_ , jadi Ayah dan Ibuku pergi ke Jerman selama 5 bulan. Umm jika Sakura bisa aku takkan memintamu menemaniku.. uh.." Ino kau seperti Tsundere.

"5 bulan? Kau memintaku untuk menemanimu selama 5 bulan?" Ucapan Sai membuat Ino mengangguk pelan

"H-Habisnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimintai tolong.. D-Dan terlebih lagi, aku akan lebih _safety_ bila dijaga seorang laki laki bukan?" Ino mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes-_ nya

Mau tak mau Sai menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pasrah jika Ino sudah mengeluarkan jurus tabu itu.

*Mengapa tabu?

 _End of flashback_

"... Begitulah" Ino mengusap sisa sisa air matanya.

Sakura menatap Ino penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak membuka sesi pertanyaan." Seakan bisa membaca pandangan Sakura, Ino meluncurkan kalimat yang membuat Sakura mengeluarkan perempatan didahinya.

"S-siapa juga yang mau bertanya!" sanggah Sakura.

"Jadi kau kesini mau apa Nona Jidat lebar?" ledek Ino

"Aku kesini ingin membeli bunga baru untuk tokoku, Nona Pig."

Keduanya beradu _Death Glare_ sampai sampai Sai mengetuk pintu dan membukanya

"In-"

"DIAM!" ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Hal ini membuat Sai bergidik ngeri.

"I-Ino ada pelanggan dibawah. Kau sudah janji akan melayani pealnggan bukan? Aku disini hanya menjagamu."

Sai keluar dari kamar Ino dan kembali kebawah

Wajah Ino memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sai

Sakura yang melihat itu terkekeh.

"Ara..araa.. sepertinya ada yang menyukai seseorang disini." Goda Sakura.

" _U-Urusai!_ " Ino langsung membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian rapih.

Sakura tertawa kecil, mendapati teman kecilnya itu menyukai seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi sudah rapih mengenakan pakian yang Ia pesan dari internet. Setelan kaus merah marun dibalut jaket bulu hitam yang tebal, celana panjang berwarna senada dengan jaketnya, serta sepatu merah hitamnya.

"Apa ini terlalu mencolok? Kuharap para netizen tidak menguntitku." Ia memakai kacamata hitamnya, lalu keluar dari rumah sederhana milik Naruto.

Kyuubi berjalan kearah stasiun untuk pergi ketempat Naungannya.

Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Kyuubi? Bukankah Ia ditemukan Naruto terlantar di pinggir jalan dengan beberapa salju yang menyelimuti tubuhnya?

Kini sampailah Kyuubi didepan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan Design yang unik.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung itu.

Beberapa Staf menyapanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Hei hei hei.. Ini semakin mencurigakan. Siapa Kyuubi ini sebenarnya? Ia sudah seperti orang terhormat saja.

"Kyuuubi-San!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Kyuubi

Kyuubi membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggil namanya

"Maa! Kau ini selalu saja menghilang setelah sesi wawancara!"

"Tch! Aku muak dengan para _curious humans_ itu!" Kyuubi menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!"

Orang itu menyerahkan beberapa kertas kedepan wajah Kyuubi

"Pftt hahaha! Kau mendapat teror lagi Iruka! Hahah"

Orang yang dipanggil Iruka itu memperlihatkan perempatan pada dahinya

"Grrr! KYUUBI KEMBALI KERUANGANMU!" teriak Iruka sampai sampai membuat gerakan orang disekitarnya terhenti sejenak.

" _wakatta wakatta Iruka-jii-san"_ Ledek Kyuubi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keruangannya yang terdapat dilantai 5 itu.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, kau harus mencoba roti ini." Tawar seorang pria.

"Aa? Roti?"

"Sasuke merekomendasikan roti enak ini."

"Maa maa aku akan memakannya setelah menemanimu rapat dengan Nara Cops" Ucap seorang pria bertubuh setara dengan pria yang berjulukan Black Crow itu.

"Nara Cops huh.. Baiklah kapan rapat akan dimulai?"

"10 menit lagi mereka akan _standby_ di ruangan rapat." Pria yang disapa Kakashi itu melihat jam tangannya.

"Saaa lebih baik kita sampai disana duluan." Black Crow berjalan kearah ruang rapat mendahului asistennya yang berambut abu abu muda dengan masker yang selalu saja menempel pada wajahnya. Pria itu bernama Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, Naruto yang masih ditoko roti itu melamun, entah kenapa saat pertemuannya dengan Black Crow sangatlah membuatnya mengingat kembali akan seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun ini tanpa kabar.

Ini sangatlah tidak adil, Ia setiap hari mengirimi surat pada Sasuke. Sangat disayangkan.. Ia tak pernah sesekali mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Namun Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang pesimis.. Ia sangatlah yakin, bahwa Sasuke disana sedang membuat sejarah menjadi dosen di *Universitas havard.

Dan Ia sangat yakin.. bahwa Sasuke akan pulang seperti yang dijanjikannya.

Naruto sangat setia pada Sasuke, Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke disana.

 _How Ironic_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _yeah,I will go back to japan at january. Hn."_

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Mengapa tabu? : Hint

*Universitas Havard : HUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ini.. sebenrnya Ge bikin univ sendiri di London... biarkan Havard univ ini pindah untuk sementara /? biarkan lah ya,, bubur sudah terjatuh dari mangkuk. /salah pribahasa woi!/

Karena pada minta next chap, Ge dengan berbaik hati ala malaikat datang memberikan asupan ff pada kalian/slap/. Dikira kaga bakal ada yang baca.. taunya kalian pada unjuk gigi. Ge makin gemes sama kalian wahai para readers /GE STOP/ begini chapter 2.. berantakan kan? Maafkan hamba..

Sepertinya ff Ge yang Sensei akan _long hiatus, cause Ge got some writter block for this long.. well Ge hate it to hiatus but, there is no other choice. *cry like a river* /slap_

Ah.. maafin Ge juga udah banyak pake bahasa inggris. Ge lagi kambuh. *ketawa nista*

WES GE MAU BALES REVIEW DULU!

◾ **michhazz : yang mesen roti abangnya Ge :v, biarkan para chapterku yang menjawab kekepoanmu nak :v**

◾ **choikim 1310 : entahlah, mungkin iya, mungkin kaga, mungkin keduanya.**

◾ **Shiro-theo21 : Maaa, ini Havardnya numpang di london dulu. But thanks for the notice! :v**

◾ **Habibah794 : Dia melakukan apa yang dia mau nak :3 /g**

◾ **Kurayami (giring)Niji : weh Ji, tau ndiri gua gmna :v. Straightnya nyusul dah.. lu jadi editor gua? Perang dunia ke 10 Ji nanti terjadi :v**

◾ **Guest : Seep, lanjut ko :v**

◾ **Hashibara Ren31 : Cie baper :v. Iya dilanjut ko nih :3**

◾ **Kuro SNI : emangnya misteri yak ? :v wah.. well mungkin hanya bikin kepo doang :'3, sip dilanjut ko ini**

◾ **arashilovesn : Apa yak :v nanti juga kau tahu sendiri nakk :v**

◾ **neko-chan : kamu jangan ikutan nangis (ku)cing :v. Naruto nanti juga punya ponsel :v sabar ya..**

◾ **Guest : yoiii next ko :v**

◾ **Guest : Chap chap Ge akan menjawabnya :v**

◾ **gyumin4ever : *nodd* biarkan itu menjadi misteri..**

◾ **fifi : ini dilanjut :3**

◾ **hunkailovers : daripada dihantui utang plus tagihan kos.. lebih horror nak..**

◾ **Guest : nanti muncul :v sabar aja**

◾ **lololo : Ge pasti gambatte /apaan**

◾ **Guest : dilanjut ko :v**

Thanks for your support and review!

 _ **Blood Rose**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

.

.

.

Naruto membereskan toko roti milik sakura. Untung saja Ia membawa kunci cadangan toko ini. Setelah selesai membereskannya, Naruto memakai jaketnya dan berjalan kearah tempat kerjanya. Yup Cafe.

"Ha-ah.. semoga saja aku tidak terlambat ttebayo" Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan ditengah keramaian kota dengan salju yang turun bertebaran. Suhu yang dingin tak lupa menyapa kulit para makhluk hidup itu, sehingga membuat seluruh warga kota mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh masing masing.

Saat dijalan menuju Cafe, Naruto bertemu dengan Neji. Teman lama satu angkatan kuliah dulu.

"NEJIIII!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari lari kecil menghampiri temannya itu.

Hyuuga Neji, pria yang kini berbalut pakaian Jas hitam dengan syal yang melingkari lehernya itu menoleh kesumber suara.

"Naruto? Ah _hisahiburida ne_ " Logat khas Neji membuat Naruto sedikit tenang.

Kenapa tenang? Tadinya Naruto takut akan salah orang. Untung saja itu benar benar Neji.

" _Aa hisahshiburi naa_ , bukankah kau melanjutkan perkuliahan di Jerman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mhm, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau melanjutkan kuliahmu atau bekerja?"

"ARE?! Secepat itu kau menyelesaikannya? _SUGEEEE!_ Maa maaa namanya juga anak jenius!" Naruto terkekeh mengingat jika temannya ini adalah seorang genius.

"Memangnya kau Naruto" Ledek Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Ehehe, yah aku sudah bekerja di tempat Sakura dan juga Kiba" Bangga Naruto

"Sakura? Kiba? Bisnis apa yang mereka buka?"

"Sakura membuka toko roti, dan Kiba membuka cafe kecil kecilan. Bagaimana denganmuu?"

" _Souka,_ aku sudah menjadi dokter bedah dirumah sakit Konoha."

"HEEE KAU SEORANG DOKTERR?! _USOOOO!"_ Naruto tidak percaya.

Neji mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Percayalah, ini adalah suatu kebanggaan bagiku. Dan lagi.. jika kau ingin dibedah otakmu telpon saja ke nomorku." Neji terkekeh

"Hisss! Aku ini tidak bodoh yang seperti yang kau kira!" Sanggah Naruto.

Tak lama ponsel Neji berdering. "Maa Naruto aku harus pergi, ada pasien yang harus segera ditangani, _nja matta ashita ne._ " Neji melambaikan tangannya, tak lama sebuah mobil sport putih mengampirinya. Neji masuk kedalam mobil itu lalu dengan kecepatan penuh mobil sport itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

" _Hontoni.. sugoi.."_ Gumam Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke cafe Kiba.

Kalau dipikir pikir, hanya Naruto lah yang belum membuka usaha. Teman temannya seperti Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru sudah memulai debut mereka.

Kiba dengan cafe kecil yang ramai,

Sakura dengan toko roti yang laku,

Ino dengan toko bunga yang selalu mendapat pesanan banyak,

Sai dengan galeri lukisannya,

Neji yang menjadi dokter bedah,

Dan Shikamaru yang menjadi wakil kepala polisi.

Sasuke.. yang belum diketahui dengan pasti pekerjaan atau bisnis apa yang akan Ia buka nanti.

Naruto mungkin saat menikah akan membuka Stand ramen kecil. Mungkin.. Namun sepertinya tidak akan mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Sakura telah sampai ke tokonya, Ia membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Tadai- ara Naruto sudah pulang? Padahal aku akan memberinya gaji hari ini." Sakura melihat sekitarnya yang sudah rapih dan bersih itu.

Sakura menyusun belanjaan yang Ia beli tadi untuk memenuhi stok bahan bahan roti dan kuenya.

Entahlah, Sakura merasakan hal yang tidak enak saat melihat Naruto yang menangis tadi siang.

" _Kami-Sama.._ Semoga Naruto baik baik saja.." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh apron Naruto yang terletak dimeja.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi, kau yakin akan tinggal dengannya?" Ucap Iruka sambil mengemudikan mobilnya kearah rumah Naruto.

"Hm, jangan khawatirkan aku." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengutak atik playlist songnya.

"Bukan begitu, bagaimana jika Ia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Itu akan lebih baik bukan? Ia akan segera mengingat siapa diriku"

"Bukan kah itu terlalu berburu buru?"

"Tch, semakin cepat semakin baik bukan?"

Iruka hanya mengeluarkan nafas beratnya, Kyuubi selalu saja berbuat seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, paman."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Black-kun, Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memakan roti yang tadi siang ditawarkan oleh Black Crow a.k.a atasannya.

"Apa kau meragukanku?"

"Maa, begitulah. Aku tahu kau telah mengincarnya. Tapi bersabarlah sedikit." Kakashi memperhatikan gerak gerik atasannya ini

Black Crow sedang memegang Pisau ditangannya. Pisau yang sangat besar dan tajam.

"Kau meragukanku, Kakashi."

Black Crow telah menaruh pisau tajam itu diatas kulit yang memucat. Ia menggoreskannya secara pelan.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan meninggalkan atasnnya.

Black Crow telah menggoreskan pisau tajam itu sehingga terbukalah kulit yang Ia gores.

"Cukup tajam. Oi Kakashi siapkan wadahnya." Suruhnya.

Kakashi hanya menuruti atasannya ini.

Balck Crow dengan cepat memotong motong bagian tubuh itu lalu memidahkannya kedalam wadah yang dipersiapkan asistennya.

"Cucilah, atau ayam itu akan mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap" perintahnya seraya mencuci tangannya lalu meninggalkan dapurnya.

Ah... tenyata Ia sedang memotong ayam.

"Dan lagi, siapkan bumbu bumbunya. Aku akan mencoba resep baru dari Indonesia."

"Resep baru?" Tanya Kakashi

"Menyatukan bumbu rendang dengan Ayam."

Kakashi hanya meng-iyakan saja. Atasannya ini sangat maniak dengan masakan masakan yang baru Ia tahu. Namun Ia tidak meremehkan skill memasak Atasannya. Seorang lulusan sekolah Chef dan mengambil kuliah Hukum itu sangatlah unik dan dapat diandalkan. Jadi jangan pernah coba meremehkan skillnya.

.

.

.

.

Sai membantu Ino menutup tokonya. Ia rela mengorbankan galerinya selama 5 bulan kedepan hanya untuk menemani temannya yang penakut ini.

"Ne, Sai.." Panggil Ino

"Hmm?"

"Apa Naruto akan baik baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Um, Sakura tadi menceritakan.. Jika Naruto menangisi Sasuke-kun lagi."

Sai hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Lagi huh.. Aku yakin Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus."

"Jika aku berada di posisi Naruto, aku akan memutuskan Sasuke-kun bagaimanapun caranya. Bukanlah Sasuke-kun telah keterlaluan?"

"Seorang pria yang berkelana jauh dari tanah kelahirannya, mempunyai tujuan yang besar."

"Heee.. Aku tak pernah tahu, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke-kun sudah melewati batas. Untung saja Naruto sangatlah sabar dan berpikiran positif."

"Kau ini lagi sakit masih bisa cerewet rupanya." Ledek Sai

Ino tidak terima bila dirinya dipanggil cerewet oleh Sai.

"A-Aku tidak cerewet! Dasar Mayat Pelukis!"

"Aku belum menjadi mayat, bodoh."

"Humph! Pokonya Kau harus mengakuinya!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Benar benar gestur seorang Tsundere.

Sai hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengelus dadanya senang, karena Ia tidak terlambat. Kini Ia sedang membuka lokernya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Ah.. Surat keamarin." Naruto membuka Surat itu dan membaca tulisan yang membuat matanya membulat.

Isi dari surat itu adalah

" _Leave Sasuke Alone, You Whore."_

Naruto yakin pasti ini adalah ulah salah satu temannya yang jahil, Ia menepis segala pemikiran negatifnya.

Naruto menyimpan surat itu disaku celananya lalu menganti bajunya dan mulai bekerja.

'Siapa yang mengirimkan surat aneh itu..'

Begitulah dibenaknya bertanya tanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi, jangan kau bertindak gegabah selama disini." Perintah Iruka yang masih didalam kursi kemudi.

"Hm" Kyuubi memasuki rumah Naruto sambil membawa belanjaan yang berisi makanan serta bahan bahan lainnya untuk satu minggu kedepan.

"Naruto... Semoga kau mengingat kami." Gumam Iruka seraya meninggalkan halaman rumah Naruto.

.

.

"Belum pulang huh?" Gumam Kyuubi sambil melihat seisi rumah yang kosong.

Ia menaruh belanjaan itu di meja dapur. Menonton tv adalah satu satunya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan untuk menunggu Naruto pulang.

Jadi Kyuubi memutuskan untuk berganti baju dan mandi lalu memulai acara menonton tv untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan itu.

Saat Kyuubi sedang mandi tiba tiba Ia teringat akan suatu hal yang menyakitkan

 _-flashback 6 years ago-_

Malam itu, adalah malam malapetaka bagi keluarga Namikaze.

Keluarga Namikaze adalah salah satu keluaraga terpandang yang setara dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Pada malam itu, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh kepala keluarga yaitu Minato Namikaze. Mengalami kecelakaan hebat.

Sehingga membuat anak bungsunya mengalami amnesia berat.

Minato kritis akibat kecelakaan itu, Sang istri. Kushina mengalami koma selama 2 tahun. Putra sulung mereka yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi hampir kritis jika saja salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha tidak menolongnya. Kyuubi hampir kehabisan darah.

Uchiha Itachi lah yang mendonorkan darahnya pada Kyuubi. Bukannya berterima kasih namun Kyuubi sangat membenci laki laki itu.

Putra bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze divonis terserang amnesia berat.

Karena pada saat itu kedua orang tua mereka sedang dirawat dan usia Kyuubi yang belum bisa mengurus adikknya, akhirnya Putra Bungsunya diurus oleh Tsunade, Istri sang pamannya Minato.

Tsunade bersama Jiraiya mengurus Naruto sampai besar di Jepang. Sedangkan Keluarga Namikaze diurus oleh Fugaku- Kepala keluarga Uchiha di New York untuk mendapat perawatan lebih baik.

Bersyukurlah karena Namikaze dan Uchiha saling terikat.

Selama 6 tahun itu juga, keluarga Namikaze tidak pernah bertemu oleh putra bungsunya.

Dan selama 6 tahun juga, Kyuubi mencari keberadaan adiknya.

Namun sayang. Naruto selaku putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze tidak mengingat siapa kedua orang tuanya dan juga kaka kandungnya.

Naruto memakai nama marga Uzumaki yang diberikan oleh Tsunade hanya untuk menandai jika Ia keturunan Uzumaki.

 _-end of flashback-_

"Jika saja hal itu tidak terjadi.. kau mungkin sudah membuat keluarga kita bahagia, Naruto." Gumam Kyuubi yang tak sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Kyuubi teriingat semenjak Ibunya siuman, wajahnya selalu saja murung. Begitu pula dengan Ayahnya, Ia bukan lagi seorang Minato yang ramah. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti Uchiha yang dingin.

Kyuubi paham akan apa yang dirasakan kedua orang tuanya ini. Ya.. merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Namun kini Kyuubi merasa sedikit puas, karena sudah menemukan apa yang Ia cari. Menemukan apa yang Keluarga Namikaze cari.

Kyuubi menyudahi acara mandinya lalu memakai bajunya dan mulai berjalan kearah ruang tv.

Kini jam dinding menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Bukankah jam kerja seharusnya sudah selesai?"

Eluh Kyuubi mengkhawartirkan naruto.

.

.

.

.

"UGH! Dingin sekali ttebayo!" Naruto berjalan dari stasiun kerumahnya yang berjarak lumayan dekat.

Setelah melihat lampu depan rumahnya menyala, dengan semangat api Naruto berlari kerumahnya. Melupakan sejenak rasa kedinginannya.

"Persetan dengan salju indah! Aku ingin berendam!"

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

"TADAIMAAAHHHH!" teriaknya senang.

Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Ia diterror, sekarang? Dengan cepat Ia berganti suasana.

Naruto membuka sepatunya yang penuh dengan salju putih itu lalu berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Okae- HUAAA!" Kyuubi melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu pucat hampir saja membanting segelas air putihnya.

"K-k-k-k-Kyuubi s-s-s-an.." Sapa Naruto yang masih kedinginan

"Demi medusa! Cepat pergi kekamar mandi! Untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu!"

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan seperti robot ke kamar mandi.

Saat Naruto sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Kyuubi sangatlah panik. Ia mengotak atik ponselnya untuk mencari solusi bagaimana cara menyembuhkan orang kedinginan.

Kyuubi itu tidak tahu atau kurang pintar ?

Setelah sekian menit, Kyuubi membuat coklat panas seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat bertemu dengannya.

"Coklat panas mungkin cocok."

Kyuubi mengambil 2 toples sedang yang berisi garam dan gula.

Karena Ia tidak bisa membedakan, dan tanpa Ia cicipi rasanya satu persatu. Kyuubi menuangkan 3 sendok garam ke cangkir coklat panas milik Naruto.

Sekali lagi, menuangkan 3 sendok garam.

GARAM!

Setelah itu Kyuubi mengaduknya dan membawanya kemeja ruang tv.

.

.

Naruto merendamkan dirinya di air hangat yang ternyata tanpa diduga telah disediakan oleh Kyuubi.

"Haa~ nikmatnya ttebayo~"

Badannya jadi lebih terasa ringan dan fresh.

Setelah 10 menit Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mandinya.

Ralat. Acara berendamnya. Ya Ia tidak membersihkan badannya melainkan hanya berendam saja.

Ia keluar dengan handuk piyama orange bergambar rubah dan semangkuk ramen.

Terlihatlah betapa fanatiknya Naruto terhadap ramen.

Naruto naik keatas untuk memakai baju.

"Naruto, kau harus meminum air hangat dulu. Setidaknya minumlah ini." Kyuubi mengehentikan langkah Naruto dengan ucapannya

Naruto hanya menurut dan meminum secangkir coklat panas

Ia meneguknya habis

"Blegh... mengapa rasanya aneh ttebayo.." ucapnya sambil memegang lehernya.

"Apa yang aneh? Kau menghabisaknnya"

Naruto mengangguk "Tapi.. Rasanya sedikit asin.. Kau memasukan garam kedalamnya?."

"Eh?"

1

2

3

"EHHHHH?!" reflek Kyuubi berteriak dan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Finally, I found you. Naruto."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

CIEEEE YANG NUNGGUIN SASUKE KELUAR TAPI DIA ENGGA KELUAR CIEEEEE :v

"Ge ko engga ngeluarin Sasukenya sih?"

"Sasukenya kemana? Ko dia gadimunculin?"

"Ge ko lu jomblo?"

Oke abaikan _last question_ nya

Kenapa Ge ga ngeluarin Sasuke?

Sasukenya masih minta dikandangin :

Sasukenya kemana?

Ya ada dihati Naruto lah :

Btw maaf ya alurnya kecepetan plus wordsnya dikit.

 _Cause its not easy to find some Idea and right words._

Pemakaian kata juga udah berkurang.

Disini udah terungkap kan siapa Kyuubi.

Nah _Kyuubi Case Solved_.

Menurut kalian, dichapter ini alurnya aga sedikit aneh ya? Kebanyakan titik titiknya yak?

Wes nanti Ge rombak lagi buat penyekipannya/?

SUTOP GE MAU BALES RIPIW

◾ **Michhazz : Nanti lebih jelasnya ada di chap chap selanjutnya :v**

 **Pokonya rahasia, Itachi mau ndiri dia :v**

 **Wes Ge bakal lanjut! #pemaindrumpemandusorak**

◾ **uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan : Kyuu itu.. eng.. siapanya Naru yak :v secret lah**

◾ **Seraoff : sip lanjut!**

◾ **Choikim1310 : sepertinya kamu butuh obat penenang nak :v /g**

◾ **Aiko Vallery : Iya ini lanjutt :3**

◾ **namikazesaphirepl : woh wohh :v Incest dong :v mungkin bakal ada fic Ge yang incest :v**

◾ **Habibah794 : omagad :v Ge gakepikiran sampe situ :v**

◾ **kuroSNL : dia melakukan apa yang imajinasi Ge lakukan /apaan**

◾ **arashilovesn : Ge pelit biar cepet kaya /Ga/ rahasia pokonya :v**

◾ **Neko-chan : *Ge merasa diwawancarai* *kemudian confused* /dibakar neko-chan/ well mungkin bakal ada cookienya Saino ;v**

◾ **Guest : Yoi lanjut :v**

◾ **gyumin4ever : Ge engga bermaksud buat Sakura jadi murahan macam permen :"3. Pokonya nanti juga terungkap :v**

◾ **: eakk :v Sasuke bang toyib sejuta umat. Orang ketiga... mungkin Ge bakal pikirin ;v**

Thanks for the support and review!

 **Blood Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbalut jas hitam yang kontras dengan warna matanya itu memasuki area perkantoran. Beberapa pegawai menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Good morning, Sir. You have something to sign the new proposal"_ Seorang pria bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil menghampirinya dan menyetarakan langkahnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah proposal.

" _Cancel it, that company not help us."_

" _Yes Sir."_ Pria yang lebih kecil itu berhenti dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Pria bermata Onyx masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya, dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang nyaman dan kembali berkutat dengan Data dan Dokumen yang menyangkut dengan perusahaannya.

Ponselnya berdering. Terlihat dilayar ponsel itu tertera nama " _Stupidy Aniki"_

"What?" ucap Pria itu _to the point_

" _Why you so cold to me Outoto?"_

"Aniki, I'm in the middle of work now."

" _I know, well. Kau akan benar benar pulang bulan depan bukan?"_

"Hn, Aku sudah mengatur jadwal. Ada apa memangnya?"

" _Its about Naruto."_

Raut wajah pria itu berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Bukannya aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaganya sampai aku pulang?"

" _You're too long in there. Three years you make him wait. Kau sudah keterlaluan, Sasuke."_

Pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah seorang anak bungsu sekaligus pemegang perusahaan di London milik keluarga Uchiha.

Ia baru saja ditelpon oleh Sang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang menyamarkan namanya menjadi Black Crow.

Sudah 2 tahun Sasuke memegang perusahaan di London karena permintaan Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku yang berada di Jepang bersama Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

Bukankah Sasuke ke London untuk menjadi Dosen di sana?

Tentu saja, Ia hanya bertahan 1 tahun. Lalu Ia segera dipanggil oleh Ayahnya untuk memegang perushaan di sana.

"Diam Aniki. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

" _Tch. Kyuubi just find his brother."_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega

"Lalu apa ?"

" _I just have some feeling. Kyuubi will take Naruto to the New York."_

"Apa katamu? New York?"

" _Yeah,Kyuubi pasti akan membawa pulang Naruto."_

"Untuk apa? Naruto hanya milikku seorang."

" _Don't tell me, your forget that tragedy."_

Sasuke mengingat-ingat tragedi yang menimpa Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan. Akhirnya Ia ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, cepatlah kembali. Aku semakin sibuk disini."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja pulang sekarang, namun beberapa hal masih ada yang belum beres. Termasuk..

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita seksi berambut merah masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Sasuke,

"Mau apa kau?" Suara Sasuke menjadi dingin.

"Ou.. Sasuke-sama, Aku merindukanmu.." Ucap Wanita itu sambil berdiri tepat didepan meja Sasuke.

" _Die you Bitch_." Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" _Ahh.. your words make me wanna eat you tonight. Rawrr"_ Wanita itu menjilat bibirnya yang merah karena lipstik.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan jijik. Ia bisa saja mengusirnya, tapi Wanita itu sangatlah penting bagi hubungan antar perusahaannya.

"Jika kau hanya ingin menggodaku, sebaiknya kau pulang. Karin" Sasuke membuka laptopnya dan mengabaikan wanita itu.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Aku menemukan Naruto yang akan segera ku musnahkan darimu."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Jika sudah menyangkut soal Naruto, Ia takkan tinggal diam.

"Jadi bersiaplah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Sasuke-sama. Sampai nanti." Karin meningglkan ruangan kerja Sasuke.

" _Shit!"_ Sasuke mengebrak mejanya.

Benar apa kata Itachi, Ia harus segera kembali ke Jepang sebelum keadannya semakin parah.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpen seorang asistennya.

"Suigetsu, _buy airplane ticket to Japan for tomorrow. I will back to Japan at Morning."_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari liburnya di Cafe. Jadi Naruto akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hm.. Hmm.. Hmmm.. _for you_ _."_ Naruto bersenandung lagu Azu- For You. Itu adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka, dan keluar lah sosok berantakan. Yaitu Kyuubi sendiri.

"Ara, Ohayou Kyuubi-san!" Sapa Naruto dari dapur.

"Oha—aahh—yo." Jawab Kyuubi sambil menguap.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dimeja makan. Umn maafkan aku jika memakai bahan bahan yang ada dikulkas. Kyuubi-san yang membelinya bukan?"

Kyuubi berjalan gontai kearah meja makan dan mulai meendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan piring yang sudah terisi dengan daging yang diiris tipis dipadu dengan telur mata sapi serta segelas susu dan air putih.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Ia malah menyantap sarapannya yang sangat enak itu.

"Ne, Kyuubi-san kau mendengarku tidak?"

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk angguk.

Naruto hanya terkekeh, Ia segera mengambil jaket dan tasnya untuk pergi bekerja di toko roti.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne! Jangan bermain api ne Kyuubi-san!" Naruto keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku malah diperingati oleh adikku sendiri. Tch."

.

.

Naruto melangkah dengan sangat semangat hari ini, tak peduli dengan salju yang terus mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Beberapa toko sudah membuat diskon Natal. 5 hari lagi adalah hari Natal.

Jadi Naruto dengan semangat, Ia akan bekerja keras hari ini sampai satu hari sebelum Natal.

Sekarang Ia sudah sampai di toko roti. Ia melihat Sakura yang duduk termenung.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto

"Hm.. Ohayo." Jawab Sakura sangat flat.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menanggalkan jaketnya dan menaruh tasnya di loker lalu memakai apronnya.

"Kau tahu.. sebentar lagi akan Natal."

"Mhm, lalu ?"

"Aku akan menutup toko."

Naruto mencerna perkataan Sakura.

"HEEEE?! Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku takut akan penurunan drastis seperti tahun kemarin."

"Maa.. tahun ini tidak akan seperti tahun kemarin" Hibur Naruto.

"Kau bukan seorang Cenayang, Naruto" Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Jika kau terus menerus berpikiran negatif, kau hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan."

"Kau hari ini sarapan apa Naruto? Sampai sampai menjadi sedikit bijak."

"Maa, aku semalam memikirkan resep baru, dan aku juga sudah mencobanya." Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang berisi resep baru.

Sakura mengambil resep baru itu dan membacanya.

"Kau yakin akan membuat ini?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Buatkanlah, aku akan mencicipinya terlebih dahulu.." Ucap Sakura yang kembali dengan posisi malasnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai membuat resep baru, yaitu Marsmallow Snow.

Hanya kue yang berbahan dasar marshmallow yang dipanggang bersama dengan coklat dan dilapisi roti, lalu dihias dengan krim vanilla.

Setelah Naruto selesai, Ia menghidangkannya kemeja dimana Sakura sedang meratapi nasib tokonya.

Aroma nikmat yang menggoda Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap kue itu dengan tatapan lapar.

"Marsmallow Snow. Cobalah siapa tahu bisa membuat moodmu semakin membaik"

Sakura mengambil sendok kecil lalu menyicipnya

"Itadakimasu.."

Satu suapan telah masuk kedalam mulut Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan menghabiskan kue itu sendirian.

"Err.. Sakura-chan?"

"Oishiww Iniw enawk sekawi" Sakura menjawab sambil mengunyah kue itu.

Naruto tertawa karena melihat Sakura yang seperti itu.

.

.

"Itu benar benar enak sekali! Hm! Aku akan menambahkannya kedalam list Natal nanti!" Ucap Sakura penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita mempromosikannya terlebih dahulu?" Tawar Naruto

"Um benar juga, tapi dana yang akan dikeluarkan akan semakin bes-" Ucapan Sakura terputus

"Aku akan membantu." Ucap seorang Pria yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"B-Black Crow-san?!" Kaget Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum khas yang membuat Sakura menahan suara teriakan ala fangirling-nya.

"A-Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap Sakura

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah toko roti yang siap meramaikan stand kami, dah yah.. Sehubung roti dan kue yang ku pesan sudah datang kemarin sangatlah enak. Aku meminta kalian untuk mengisi Stand roti di hari Natal nanti, Bagaimana?"

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam sejenak dan saling tukar pandang

"Black Crow-san jangan bercan—"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto-kun"

"KYAAAAAAAA—"

"HUAAAAAAAA—"

Sakura dan Naruto berteriak senang sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Sedangkan Itachi memfoto kelakuan mereka dan mengirim-nya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau mandi..." Ucap Ino sambil menatap nanar air didalam baskom yang Sai bawa.

"Kau harus mandi Ino." Sai sudah siap dengan posisinya untuk menyiram air didalam baskom itu kapan saja.

"Sai, hentikan atau akan ku sobek kanvasmu" Ancam Ino.

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi. Kau harus mandi Ino."

"TIDAK SAI AKU TAK MAU!" Ino keluar dari toko dan berdiri di depan pintu luar toko sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum.

Seorang ibu ibu datang kearah Ino dan bertanya tentang kapan keluarganya akan pulang.

Kesempatan itu dipakai oleh Sai untuk menyiram Ino, Sai keluar dari toko dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat lalu menyiramnya kearah Ino dari belakang.

"Mandilah, air hangat sudah aku siapkan" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

Ino membulatkan matanya, Ia menoleh dengan pelan kearah Sai dengan perempatan di dahinya.

Untung saja Ibu itu tidak terkena air yang disiram Sai.

"Ara.. kalian seperti pasangan baru, Ino-chan akur akur ya bersamanya." Ucap Ibu itu yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino

"S-A-I—K-U-N" Panggil Ino penuh penekanan.

"Hm?" Dengan wajah tak berdosannya dan senyumannya, Sai menatap Ino.

"AKAN KU HANCURKAN HIDUPMU! GAAAAAHHHH!" Ino berlari kearah Sai seperti anak kecil. Sai pun langsung saja memasuki toko dan berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi.

"GRRRRRRR KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Ino masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang sama, Namun Sai keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah Ino masuk.

"Handuknya sudah kusiapkan didalam. Mandilah selagi terkunci." Sai mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu.

Ino menggedor gedor pintu yang terkunci itu sambil menyumpah serapahi Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini berada di Apartement yang Ia tinggali, Ia sedang meng-istirahatkan dirinya diatas kasur yang empuk.

Bulir bulir air masih melekat di tubuh yang atletis. Yap Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi dan ia hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Ponselnya bergetar, Ia segera mengecheknya

Ia mendapat notif E-mail.

From : UchihaItachi

To : UchihaSasuke

Subject : How cute they are.

— _click here to view the photo—_

Betapa lucunya mereka saat ditawarkan untuk mengisi stand-ku saat Natal nanti.

Sasuke membuka foto itu, Ia sempat tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Naruto begitu imut dan tidak berubah. Namun senyuman tipis itu menghilang dengan seiringnya pupil onxy itu melihat Sakura.

Sasuke ingin membalas E-mail itu, Namun Ia terlebih dahulu mendapatkannya dari Itachi

From : UchihaItachi

To : UchihaSasuke

Subject : -

Aku lupa memberitahu, Naruto kini bekerja ditoko Sakura. _Don't get it wrong, Outoto. Naruto never cheat on you._

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu Ia mematikan ponselnya dan memakai bajunya.

" _Dobe.. I will meet you tomorrow. For sure."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Madam Karin, What are you planning?"_

" _Of course, chasing Sasuke-sama for sure, I will go to Japan after one week Sasuke arrived there."_

" _Yes Madam, As you wish."_

" _fufufu.. Naruto.. Be ready for your funeral, Sweety."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Karin?

Apa Sasuke tidak akan marah karena pekerjaan Naruto?

Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Sorry, wordsnya semakin menurun. The Idea running away from maaa head.

Maafkan Ge jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Alur nya termasuk alur cepet ya... Ge lupa caranya Alur Balance or Normal.

Ge mungkin akan meng-Update seminggu sekali...

 **Nih, Sasukenya keluar juga v:**

Cie cie Sasuke baru muncul di chapter 4 cie cie /Dijoroginkejurang/

Segitu aja kali ya yang mau Ge sampein. Bingung Ge mah kalo mau nyampein sesuatu.. hayang talk bae tapi difficult wae.. Lier Ge mah.

Duh punten ie, Ge teh mau bales ripiw na.. sok tah :

◾ **seraoff : *bingung pen jawab apaan***

◾ **Aiko Vallery : ayok! *tuntun aiko***

◾ **namikazesaphirepl : nam baca ch 1deh :"). Sasuke sudah menderita akan godaan karin nak :")**

◾ **choikim1310 : di jelasin di chap selanjutnya ko :") tunggu ya nak..**

◾ **michhazz : *bingung pen jawab apaan* *kemudian hening* /ga**

◾ **uzumakinamikazehaki : *angguk angguk* lanjut ko**

◾ **rheafica : okelah.. sabar nak...**

◾ **guest : yooi**

◾ **habibah794 : cie ngarepin :3**

◾ **neko-chan : ge sukanya neko-chan /ga/ sabarlah nak kucing**

◾ **kuro SNL : Karin nak itu~ chap selanjutnya bakal terungkap**

◾ **arashilovesn : Itachi telah lelah menjadi mafia nak~**

◾ **Guest : iyapp**

◾ **: pft :v maafin Ge, ini karena Ge kebiasaan nulis di wattpad :"3 jadinya mentok 3k paling :v**

◾ **lhiae932 : yoi~**

◾ **Blue eyes and Black eyes : wah :v jangan lah.. kasian Sasuke~**

◾ **gyumin4ever : tau ko tau :3**

◾ **guest : iya lanjut~**

Thanks for Support and Review!

 _ **Blood Rose.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

.

.

.

.

 **[4 Hari Menuju Natal]**

"Bagaiman dengan Frozen Marshmallow Snow?" Tanya Naruto sambil memainkan pena dijari nya.

"Tidak buruk juga.. _Maa,_ Aku setuju!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menghela nafas beratnya "Mencari nama yang cocok untuk sebuah kue saja susah sekali _ttebayo.._ "

"Frozen kah.. Jadi kita harus terlebih dahulu mendinginkannya huh?" Gumam Sakura.

"Jika seperti itu akan lebih baik menjualnya di musim panas, Frozen itu hanya mendeskripsikan situasi iklim." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kalau kita berjualan dimusim panas menjadi, Melty Marshmallow Snow?"

"Melty Marshmallow Snow, berarti snow nya mendeskripsikan suhu kue itu.. Hm.. Bagus juga!"

Sakura terkekeh, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto hanya memandang Sakura bingung.

" _Maa,_ aku akan membeli persediaan Marsmallownya. Sakura-chan belajarlah lagi membuatnya hehe" Ledek Naruto sambil mengambil jaketnya.

" _Wakatta!_ Hati hati dijalan." Ucap Sakura sambil memakai celemeknya, Ia ingin belajar lagi membuat Frozen Marshmallow Snow.

" _Ittekimasuu.."_ Naruto keluar dari toko lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke supermarket.

" _Itterashai.._ Kali ini harus berhasil!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _Kirei..."_ Gumam Naruto saat melihat taman kota yang dipenuhi oleh salju dan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain dengan salju yang menumpuk.

Naruto jadi mengingat musim salju tahun lalu bersama Sasuke.

Dimana Sasuke selalu berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Ha-ah... Sasuke apa kabarmu disana.." Gumam Naruto sambil menatap kearah langit.

Naruto benar benar kesepian semenjak Sasuke pergi. Setelah Ia ditinggal untuk selamanya oleh Tsunade dan Jiraya selaku Kakek dan nenek yang Ia anggap sebagai Orang tuanya. Jiraya dan Tsunade meninggal ketika Naruto masih Kuliah. Untung saja saat itu Sasuke bersedia membeli rumah untuknya dan Sasuke. Walaupun mereka sempat bertengkar karena masalah dana. Naruto ingin membayarnya namun Sasuke menolak.

Karena meninggalnya Tsunade dan Jiraya, Kyuubi dan kedua orang tua Naruto tidak mendapat kabar lagi. Bahkan kematian Tsunade dan Jiraya mereka tidak tahu.

Ah pasti kalian bingung bukan bagaimana Naruto bisa kenal Sasuke namun tidak mengenal Itachi? Well, karena waktu itu Itachi sangatlah Sibuk. Ia sering sekali pergi ke London karena masalah perusahaan. yup Jadi Naruto tidak pernah tahu Itachi seperti apa.

Dan kalian juga pasti bingung mengapa Naruto bisa mengenal teman temannya sedangkan Ia mengidap amnesia berat bukan? Secara logis kalian dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto tinggal di Jepang setelah kejadian itu, Jadi Sakura, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya adalah teman Naruto setelah kejadian itu. Naruto hanya melupakan masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Black-kun, Kau harus menghadiri acara tv hari ini, satu jam lagi lebih tepatnya." Ucap Kakashi sambil membuka buku memo kecilnya yang berisi _List Schedule_ Atasannya ini.

"Ah.. Apakahkah itu dari Genox Gency?" Tanya Itachi.

"Yup, Seperti apa katamu." Kakashi menutup bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam saku jasnya.

" _Aahh.. This is gonna be a good day for me.."_ Itachi bangun dan merenganggkan tubuhnya yang seharian berkutat di meja kerjanya.

"Kita butuh 30 menit untuk sampai disana. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Kakashi menatap Itachi yang sedang memakai jasnya.

"Hm.. Kau ini senang sekali cepat cepat.."

" _Maa.. Cause this is gonna be my good day too."_

" _Souka.._ Jadi apa Iruka bekerja disana juga hn?"

"Tepatnya menjadi manager Kyuubi. Cepatlah, agar Aku dan Kau mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menemuinya." Kakashi keluar dari ruangan kerja Itachi menuju ke tempat parkir, dan disusul oleh Itachi.

"Kakashi.. Sebenarnya yang harus memerintah itu aku.." Itachi hanya mendesah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Iruka yang berada di ambang pintu ruang persiapan.

"Sebentar lag— Hachoo!" Kyuubi tiba tiba bersin dan bersamaan dengan Iruka.

Mereka saling pandang, ini adalah kejadian langka.

"S-sepertinya akan ada hal yang tidak beres.." Gumam Iruka yang masih dapat terdengar ditelinga Kyuubi.

"A-Ah kau benar.. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.." Kyuubi memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Iruka- _San!_ Apakah sudah siap semuanya?" Tanya salah satu Crew.

" _Maa,_ Kyuubi hanya tinggal mengganti pakaiannya. Apa Guest Starnya sudah sampai?"

"Mereka akan sampai 10 menit lagi. Jadi bersiaplah!" Crew itu pergi dan kembali menjalani tugasnya.

Iruka masuk kedalam ruang persiapan dan menutup pintunya.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi Guest Star kali ini?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengambil pakaian Jasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kali ini Guest Starnya sangat terkenal, dan juga kudengar Ia seorang Pria yang memegang perusahaan tekenal." Jelas Iruka.

"Semoga saja akan berjalan lancar." Gumam Kyuubi.

"Cepatlah Kyuu, Kau ini seperti wanita. Lama sekali." Celoteh Iruka sambil memandang Kyuubi bosan.

" _Tch, Urusai!"_ Kyuubi segera mengganti bajunya.

 **[At The Same Time]**

Itachi dan Kakashi telah sampai di Genox Gency.

"Cukup unik." Gumam Itachi saat masuk kedalam gedung.

" _Maa,_ setidaknya tetap ramai." Kali ini Kakashi membuka suara.

Itachi dan Kakashi melihat sekitar dengan wajah yang menarik perhatian.

Para pengunjung serta staff, terutama yang ber-Gender perempuan menatap Itachi dan Kakashi dengan tatapan yang begitu... Bling bling?

Intinya mereka merasa bahwa hanya ada dua pria sempurna didunia ini. Itachi dan Kakashi.. Begitulah.

Sampai sampai mereka mengeluarkan rona merah dikedua pipinya masing masing.

"Black-kun, Aku membawa 2 topeng ini. Kau harus memakainya saat Show nanti." Kakashi menyodorkan 2 buah topeng berwarna hitam pekat.

Yang pertama adalah topeng yang hanya menutupi setengah wajahnya, hanya dari dahi sampai hidung. _Half Black Mask._

Yang kedua adalah topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, terkecuali mata sebelah kanan yang sengaja di Desain untuk terbuka. _Full Black Mask._

Itachi mengambil _Half Black Mask_.

" _Yahari_ , kau akan mengambil topeng itu." Ucap Kakashi.

Itachi langsung memakai topeng itu.

" _Full Face_ terlalu merepotkan." Ucap Itachi.

" _Maa_ , aku akan memakai topeng juga." Kakashi tersenyum dan mulai memakai topeng yang tersisa.

Ponsel Kakashi berdering dan segera Ia angkat.

"Hatake Kakashi disini."

" _Kakashi-san kau sudah sampai?"_

"Tentu saja."

" _Bisakah kau dan Guest Star kami naik ke lantai 6?"_

"Baiklah, Kami akan segera kesana."

" _Nja, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

Sambungan diputus oleh pihak Kakashi.

" _Doukka?"_ Tanya Itachi.

"Lantai enam." Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi hanya mendesah. Ini yang ke-dua kalianya, Kakashi bertindak seperti atasannya.

Maklum saja, karena Kakashi sudah berada di sisi Itachi semenjak mereka berdua berumur 15 tahun.

Jadi.. Sudah 9 tahun mereka bersama.

Kakashi sudah seperti sahabat terbaik yang pernah Itachi punya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di supermarket, dan Ia sudah mendapatkan semua apa yang Ia butuhkan.

Dengan tak sengaja Ia melewati tempat elektronik.

Seluruh televisi berderet dengan berbagai merk.

Aa, sepertinya ada siaran langsung. _Well_ Naruto jarang sekali menoton tv, jadi ini hanya ke- _curious-_ san-nya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Itachi sudah memasuki Stage Show. Ia masih bersiap dibelakang panggung. Menunggu sang Host memanggil namanya.

Kyuubi yang menjadi Host kali ini merasa sedikit gugup, bukan gugup karena ini pertama kalinya.

Gugup karena Guest Starnya masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar, dan sekaligus menjadi ancaman baginya. Mungkin.

" _Good Evening Minna-san._ Kembali lagi diacara Talkshow kali ini. Yap, seperti yang anda tunggu dari serial sebelumnya.

Tidak dari kami satupun yang mengetahui siapa Guest Starnya. Tapi, Aku diberi _clue_ jika yang akan datang memiliki nama samaran yang bernama...

 _Saaa_ mari kita panggilkan. Black Crow-San!" Kyuubi segera menepi dari arah kamera.

Kini Itachi mulai memasuki Stage Show.

Setiap langkah yang Itachi pijakkan, membuat jantung Kyuubi bertedak 2x lipat dari sebelumnya.

Kini terlihatlah Itachi yang memakai _Half Black Mask_ itu sambil tersenyum.

'Sangat mencurigakan..' Batin Kyuubi.

"Black Crow-san, _Wellcome to this talkshow._ " Ucap Kyuubi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Kyuubi mempersilahkan Itachi untuk duduk.

" _Saa, Let's we start.._ " Ucap Kyuubi sambil melirik Itachi.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang sekarang berdiri di samping Iruka sedang menyaksikan dari _BackStage_.

Oya.. Oya, sepertinya Iruka tidak tahu penyamaran Kakashi.

"Umn, Maaf jika ini lancang. Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahu siapa diri kalian?" Tanya Iruka tanpa melirik Kakashi.

"Bukankah ini serial yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh penonton? Dan juga.. Bukankah kalian sedang ingin membangkitkan acara ini?" Jelas kakashi dengan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu.

"Umn, Itu benar. Tapi bukankah ini sedikit aneh?"

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti.." Kakashi memiringkan bibirnya.

' _Matte.. Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini..'_ Pikir Iruka.

' _Uaa.. Apakah aku sehebat itu sampai sampai penyamaranku tidak ketahuan? Atau Iruka saja yang terlalu bodoh?.. Maa.. semua itu beda tipis.'_ Kakashi masih memasang cengiran seram itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He... Kalau tidak salah ini..." Naruto mencoba mengingat wajah Sang Host yang berada di dalam tv itu.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _MASAKAAAAAA ANO HITO WA... KYUUBI-SANNNN TTEBAYOO?!"_ Heboh Naruto yang membuat orang disekitarnya Diam membeku sambil memperhatikan Naruto.

Naruto.. Selamat menghadapi rasa malu yang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Black Crow-san.. Aku akan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menatap Itachi. _Profesional_.

" _Douzo,_ Aku akan menjawab semuanya." Senyuman Itachi membuat para penonton distudio merasa terhipnotis.

"Pertama.. Siapakah Anda sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara turbin pesawat memenuhi tempat landas pesawat yang Sasuke naiki.

Kini Sasuke sudah berada didalam pesawat dan siap untuk ke Jepang.

" _Dobe.. Wait for me there.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH _Curious enough?_ _Read it next week :V_

 _So So So... Ge can't talk to much at this chapter.._

 _Sorry for typos and other.. ah one more._

 _HERE FOR THE ITAKYUU LOVERS. Take that.. mueheheeheh /stopGe/_

Maap maap ya kalo banyak lagi eng nya. Ge susah ngontrol bahasa yang sudah mendarah daging ini..

Wes lah bales ripiew :

◾ **Lhiae932 : Cie penasaran :3**

◾ **Choikim1310 : Maybe ada :3**

◾ **UchiKaze Ammy : Cie geregetan :3**

◾ **Michhazz : Tragedi Naruto yang amnesia itu :3**

◾ **Habibah794 : Sasuke sibuk sama kerjaan, bukan sama Karin nak :"3**

◾ **Seraoff : pft :v Ge ngakak baca ripiw mu**

◾ **Uzumaki Ruby : Sasuke bang toyibh :v**

◾ **: iyadong :3 /apaan**

◾ **CacuNaluPolepel : Cie cie nungguin :3**

◾ **arashilovesn : Cie mau Sasuke cepet cepet balik ciye :3**

◾ **kuro SNL : Ciye gasabar :3**

◾ **AySNfc3 : Sabar nak, semua ada prosesnya :3**

◾ **Neko-chan : Cie nungguin Sasuke :v, akhirnya bang toyib muncul juga :3**

◾ **gyumin4ever : kan karin punya anak buah dan sehubung dia suka sama Sasuke, jadi dia nyelidikin deh :3**

◾ **Blue eyes and Black eyes : kalo dibuang kelaut gaseru... kita gotong bareng bareng terus ceburin ke lava.. /GE GA/**

◾ **Guest : rahasia :3**

◾ **Guest : iya lanjut..**

Thanks for your Support and Review!

 _ **Blood Rose.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa saat dialam studio yang Itachi hadiri menjadi hening, karena pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Err.. Black Crow-san?" Panggil Kyuubi.

"Apa kalian ingin benar benar tahu siapa diriku?" Goda Itachi yang berhasil membuat Kyuubi dan yang lainnya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, Kami ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Mm.. Bagaimana jika kita melewatkan pertanyaan itu? Akan lebih menarik jika mengetahui namamu terakhir." Kyuubi tersenyum.

Itachi terkekeh, "Tentu, Kau disini yang memegang kendali."

"Baiklah, Apa jabatan Anda ?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum formal.

"Aku menjabat sebagai pemegang salah satu perusahaan di Jepang." Ucap Itachi membuat seluruh penonton kagum.

"Apakah itu sangat merepotkan bagimu?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Di keluarga kami, hal bisnis sudah biasa." Terang Itachi.

" _Soukaa, maa_ Next topik. Bagaimana dengan cerita cinta? Dengan kepribadian anda yang sangat menawan ini, pasti anda sudah memiliki calon kekasih atau pun tunangan bukan?"

Itachi terkekeh pelan,"Tentu aku sudah menyiapkanya."

"Whoaa, _Don't be disappoint girls._ " Kekeh Kyuubi.

Itachi terkekeh mendengar respon kyuubi.

Terdengar suara sorakan penonton wanita yang sangat kecewa.

"Jadi, seperti apa ciri ciri calon kekasih anda?"

"Tentu saja. Manis, berambut oranye, Iris Ruby merah, _totally can make me more falling in love_."

Itachi.. kau membuat Sang Host kita sangat berdebar jantungnya.

Salah satu penonton berdiri dan meminjam mic kepada kru.

"Bukankah kriteria fisik yang Black Crow-san katakan sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi-san?" Ucap salah satu penonton itu.

Ah... penonton lain memberi dukungan setuju.

" _Arienai darou,_ Itu tidak benar.. mirip bukan berarti sama." Kyuubi terkekeh gugup.

Itachi berdiri dan membuka topengnya.

Kyuubi yang masih menatap para penonton sambil terkekeh itu tidak menyadari gerak gerik Itachi.

Itachi berdiri mendekati Kyuubi dan menarik dari yang Kyuubi pakai lalu... Menciumnya.

Penonton yang berada di dalam studio berteriak kaget,senang, dan— susah untuk dideskripsikan.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi, pemegang Uchiha Corps. Aku akan segera menikah dengan Kyuubi.. sesegera mungkin. Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama lama menemani kalian. _See ya.."_ Itachi meninggalkan stage.

Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih dalam diam kaget.

Kyuubi masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi begitu dengan cepat. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya yang masih suci dan belum pernah dinodai oleh siapapun.. Kini sudah kandas. Bibirnya sudah ternodai _. First kiss-_ nya sudah diambil oleh seorang pria sialan baginya.

"Bisakah.. kau potong adegan itu?" tanya Kyuubi pelan pada salah satu kru.

"Maaf Namikaze-san. Ini adalah acara Live. Namun kini sedang jeda." Ucap Salah satu kru.

"Apakah adegan yang begitu cepat tadi dijeda?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak, setelah Uchiha-san meninggalkan stage adalah jedanya."

Kyuubi terdiam, Ia duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibalik telapak tangannya.

' _KUSOOO! KUSOOO! AKU MENGUTUKMU WAHAI ITACHI BERENGSEK!'_ batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.

 **-Dibelakang Stage diwaktu yang sama saat Itachi mencium Kyuubi-**

Kakashi membuka topengnya dan menarik dasi Iruka secara tiba tiba dan menciumnya cukup lama, lalu pergi meninggalkan Iruka.

"Eh..." Iruka membeku di tempat. Ia sempat melihat wajah sekilas itu.

Wajah... Wajah yang ingin Ia tinju selama ini.

Iruka menyentuh bibirnya.

"K-KAKASHII SIALAAANNNNNNN!" teriaknya spontan dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

 **[Diluar Gedung Genox Gency]**

Itachi dan Kakashi secara bersamaan bertemu di depan pintu masuk.

"Ahh, Black-san. Kau melakukannya tadi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau juga bukan?"

Keduanya sama sama tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan kearah parkiran untuk berangkat kembali ke tempat kerja Itachi.

Kejadian yang mereka lakukan seperti rencana yang tidak terencanakan/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto menghadapi rasa malu dan keluar dari supermarket. Dengan cepat Ia kembali ke toko Sakura dan langsung menyalakan tv kearah channel yang sama dengan di supermarket tadi.

"Naruto kau ini kenapa? Datang datang langsung menyalakan tv." Ucap Sakura yang sambil ikut menonton dibelakang Naruto.

"Shht! Diamlah sebentar." Ucap Naruto.

 _\\\ "Arienai darou, Itu tidak benar.. mirip bukan berarti sama." Kyuubi terkekeh gugup._

 _Itachi berdiri dan membuka topengnya._

 _Kyuubi yang masih menatap para penonton sambil terkekeh itu tidak menyadari gerak gerik Itachi._

 _Itachi berdiri mendekati Kyuubi dan menarik dari yang Kyuubi pakai lalu... Menciumnya._

 _Penonton yang berada di dalam studio berteriak kaget,senang, dan— susah untuk dideskripsikan._

" _Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi, pemegang Uchiha Corps. Aku akan segera menikah dengan Kyuubi.. sesegera mungkin. Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama lama menemani kalian. See ya.." Itachi meninggalkan stage.\\\_

Naruto dan Sakura diam membeku. Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan Shock. Naruto dengan wajah kaget.. Benar benar kaget.

Setelah Itachi meninggalkan Stage lalu channel tv itu menjadi tampilan komersial.

Naruto mematikan tv-nya.

"K-Kau lihat itu N-Naruto.." tanya Sakura.

"A-Ah.. Aku melihatnya.. S-sangat jelas.."

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang.

" _M-Maaa.._ Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat dan aku telah mentransfer uang gajianmu ke rekeningmu. S-Selamat sore Naruto!" Sakura membuka apronnya dan mendorong dorong Naruto untuk keluar dari toko.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan secepat kilat Ia kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

.

" _This Is hawk one reporting, He is already left the store."_

" _Report accepted, Stay on your eyes."_ Suara wanita, lebih tepatnya Karin yang sedang didepan laptopnya menerima laporan dari anak buahnya.

" _Roger that Mam."_

"Naruto.. bersiap siaplah menerima kejutan dariku.." Ucap Karin sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

 **-Jam 12.45, Dikediaman Naruto-**

Naruto sedang menyeruput tehnya di ruang tengah. Entah mengapa Ia belum bisa tertidur.

Tak lama suara pintu depan terbuka.

" _Tadaima.._ " Ucap seseorang dengan suara yang familiar di telinga Naruto.

" _O-Okaerinasai.."_ Entah kenapa Naruto gugup.

Kyuubi melihat Naruto masih duduk disofa sambil memegang cangkir.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"B-belum.. Kyuubi-san mengapa kau baru pulang?"

"A-ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"U-um.. aku melihatmu di tv tadi..."

Kyuubi membatu.

"Dan.. um. Kau dicium oleh pelangganku."

"P-pelangganmu?"

"Hu-um, pelangganku."

Kyuubi mendekati Naruto.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"M-mengingat apa?"

"Sesuatu yang membuatmu kembali!"

"A-aku disini, aku tidak kemana mana ttebayo.."

Kyuubi menahan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan siapa dirinya..

Kyuubi memutuskan kembali kekamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Sesuatu.. membuatku kembali?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ 3 Hari Menuju Natal ]**

" _Aniki_ , aku sudah dibandara." Sasuke menelpon Itachi.

" _Kakashi akan segera kesana."_

Sebuah mobil hitam sudah berhenti didepan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya.

Adik yang tak sopan..

" _Ara.._ Sasuke kah.. kau sudah besar rupanya." Ucap Kakashi dengan gestur lambaian tangan.

"Hn."

Kakashi membuka bagasi mobil dan menaruh koper Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam mobil di bagian kendali.

Ah.. Kakashi tidak membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal lalu Ia masuk kemobil.

Diperjalanan menuju Mansion Uchiha sangatlah hening. Well, karena memang keduanya kurang dekat dan juga sibuk oleh pikiran masing masing.

"Sasuke bukankah kau akan pulang bulan depan?" Tanya Kakashi tiba tiba.

"Aku harus mengurusi sesuatu disini lebih cepat." Straight Foward. Itulah Sasuke.

"Oh.. begitukah."

Lalu keadaan hening kembali.

Jika saja kalau ada Naruto didalam mobil itu... Pasti.. Akan ramai, entah itu Sasuke yang akan menyerang Naruto. Atau Naruto yang menggoda Sasuke dengan tingkahnya yang bodoh namun menggemaskan dimata Sang Seme itu.

Akhirnya, mobil yang dinaiki Sasuke sudah terparkir dengan rapi di garasi Mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke turun dan langsung masuk kedalam mansion yang terisi oleh maid itu. _Well_ karena Fugaku dan Mikoto berada di London, jadi Mansion ini sepi. Hanya ada beberapa maid yang mengurusi Mansion ini.

Sasuke pergi kekamarnya, Ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian _Casual_. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci motor sportnya lalu pergi ke garasi.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi setelah menurunkan koper Sasuke.

"Menyapa teman lama." Ucapnya singkat lalu segera memakai helm merahnya dan juga menyalakan motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam senada dengan bajunya.

"Hyuuga-kun huh?" Tebak Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke segera mengendarai motornya kearah rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

"Hm.. sudah jam segini, mengapa Kyuubi-san belum bangun?" Naruto menaruh cangkir yang habis Ia cuci. lalu berjalan kearah kamar Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-san?" panggil Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto memanggil dan mengetuk pintu itu berkali kali.

"Bruk!" terdengar suara benda jatuh dari dalam kamar Kyuubi. Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

Naruto dapat melihat Kyuubi masih dengan pakaian yang semalam. Wajahnya nampak pucat kemerahan. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"KAMISAMAAA! JANGAN MATI KYUUBI-SAN!" Naruto segera membantu Kyuubi ke ruang tengah dan mendudukannya disofa.

Naruto menyentuh dahi Kyuubi.

"UAH! PANAS!" kaget Naruto.

Naruto mengambil segelas air minum dan memberikannya pada Kyuubi.

Namun Kyuubi tidak meminumnya.

"Kyuubi-san minumlah sedikit _ttebayo_ " Nada Naruto berubah menjadi khawatir.

Kyuubi hanya diam dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan nafasnya perlahan mulai merendah.

"GYAAAAAAAA! _SHINAI DE KUDASAI!"_ Naruto mulai panik.

Namun Ia ingat jika Ia masih menyimpan kartu nama Neji. Naruto segera merogoh dompetnya dan menelpon nomor Neji yang tertera disana dengan telepon rumah.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_ Ucap Neji dengan tenang.

"NEJIII! TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN KERUMAKU! AKU TAK MAU KYUUBI-SAN MATI _TTEBAYO!"_ Teriak Naruto panik.

" _Beritahu aku alamatmu sekarang! Aku akan mengirimkan ambulan secepatnya!"_ Ucap Neji yang ikut terbawa suasana.

Naruto memberitahu alamatnya.

" _Baiklah. Ambulan akan datang 5 menit lagi. Tapi Naruto aku tak bisa menangani Kyuubi-san. Ada tamu yang harus kutemui sekarang juga. Garaa, Ia adalah dokter sekaligus bawahanku yang akan menangani Kyuubi-san."_

"U-um baiklah! _Arigatou_ Neji!" Naruto membungkuk.

Sambungan terputus. Naruto segera mengambil jaketnya dan jaket Kyuubi.

"Kamisama.. Jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi lagi!" Ucap Naruto sambil memakaikan jaket tebal pada Kyuubi yang nampak lemah itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Mobil ambulan sudah berada di depan rumah Naruto.

Naruto langsung saja melesat kedepan pintu untuk mempersilahkan tim medis membawa Kyuubi kedalam mobil.

Setelah Kyuubi masuk kedalam mobil, Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya dan ikut serta kedalam mobil menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah memakirkan motornya di rumah sakit Konoha.

Ia ingin menemui teman lamanya. Bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji untuk menjalin hubungan bisnis.

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu berjalan kearah resepsionis, untuk meminta dimana ruangan Neji.

Saat Sasuke sudah mendapatkan ruangan yang Ia akan tuju Ia berjalan kearah lorong sebelah kiri, dan secara bersamaan. Naruto beserta Kyuubi yang terbaring diatas ranjang pasien yang dibawa oleh beberapa petugas medis itu berjalan dengan cepat kearah lorong kanan.

Sasuke dan Naruto..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Puas nda? :3

Sasuke muncul.

Adegan Itakyuu, KakaIru udah ada.

Kurang baik apa Ge? ;3 /HUS/

WAHAHAHAHA selamat menikmati lanjutannya next week :v

Reply-an Review :3

 **Aiko Vallery : Nih lanjutnya ;3**

 **Lhiae932 : Ah.. masalah word Ge masih engga bisa tangani. Karena ini sesuai imajinasi mentok Ge ya jadinya 1000 word aja.** _ **Well**_ **Ge bakal usahain buat nambah wordnya :]**

 **: Nih ketemuu :v**

 **UchiKaze Ammy : Bersabarlah kamu : nanti juga ada..**

 **Habibah794 : Pft :v kamu getok Ge sama aja ilangin imajinasih Ge~ selamat bergemash ria :3**

 **Blue eyes and Black eyes : Eitssss ga secepet itu nak :v**

 **Classical Violin : Nih balik nih..bang toyib balik :v**

 **Michhazz : Ada di chap sebelumnya micccccc :'3 kan gara gara kecelakaan. Btw thanks atas ketelitiannya :3 kamu punya Sahringan ya? Sampe jeli gitu matanya, Ge merasa mata 4 Ge engga berfungsi sama sekali :"3**

 **Love sasunaru : Cie ngeflame :3 gaasik tapi bacanya sampe chap 5.. maunya apa ? wkakak**

 **CacuNaluPolepel : Pftt :v aku bukan Thor, aku Ge :"3**

 **Kuro SNL : Nunggu bang toyib yaa ? :v**

 **Neko-chan : Iya nihh Ukknya lancar jaya kaya** _ **take off-**_ **an pesawat :3 saking lancarnya sampe pake insting + siraman rohani. Pulang tuh bang Toyib :v**

 **Arashilovesn : Iya nihh :"3 udah kelarr ko sekarang muehehe. Ko kamu yang seneng ? :v**

 **Guest : yeup. Itachi kan yang donorin darah ke Kyuubi :3. Kalo KakaIru mungkin akan Ge pikirin lagi gimana cara** _ **Meet**_ **nya.**

 **Guest : Bisa bisaa.. reservasi love hotel dulu /GA/**

 **Gyumin4ever : pftt dia lagi nyanyi /GA/**

Thanks for the Support and Review!

 _ **Blood rose.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

.

.

.

.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk Tuan, silahkan tunggu diluar." Ucap salah satu petugas medis.

Naruto menunggu diluar ruangan.

"Ugh, Kamisama.. aku tak mau Kyuu-nii terluka lagi.."

"Eh?.. Kyuu-nii?"

Tiba tiba sebuah ingatan terbesit dibenak Naruto.

" _Naruto, jangan duduk disanaa!"_

" _Kyuu-nii ini asik ttebayo! Hehehe"_

" _kyuu-nii ittai.. hiks.."_

" _Kyuu-nii ikutt!"_

" _Kyuu-nii.."_

" _Kyuu-nii!"_

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, dadanya yang sedikit sesak. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia merasa jika Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Air matanya perlahan jatuh.

Ia sekarang ingat siapa Kyuubi..

"Kyuu-nii...Kyuu-nii.."

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan Neji tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia langsung duduk disofa.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa kawan lama?" Sindir Neji.

"Hn."

"Tch, jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Neji sambil menatap datar Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kau ini sangat pemaksa rupanya. Baiklah aku akan mengabdi kepadamu Tuan Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melemparkan amplop coklat tebal kearah Neji.

Neji menangkapnya dan membukanya. Ia terkekeh.

" _I can't belive this, young masters of Uchiha._ Aku bahkan belum mengerjakan apa apa, kau sudah memberiku uang?"

"Untuk jawaban dan jasamu bersedia menjadi informan dan dokter pribadiku." Sasuke bangun dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia bisa menatap kota Konoha dari sini.

"Ah, Aku bertemu Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Neji sambil memasukan uang itu kedalam berangkasnya.

"Untuk apa?" Suara Sasuke dingin.

" _Nothing, I just meet him accidentally at the street._ Naruto bekerja di toko roti Sakura, apa kau tidak marah?."

"Tck. Itu kemauan Naruto. Aku tidak dapat mencegahnya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau pengertian sekali, Sasuke." Kekeh Neji.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan karin?"

Pertanyaan Neji membuat Sasuke muak.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan wanita itu. Aku muak." Sasuke mengeluarkan aura tak enak.

"Salah satu dari anak buahku memberi info padaku. Ia melihat sekawanan pria misterius yang mengikuti Naruto akhir akhir ini."

"Beri aku rinciannya sekarang juga." Sasuke kembali ke sofa.

"Ha-ah.. Salah satu anak buahku yang kuminta untuk mengawasi Naruto menemukan seorang pria yang mengintainya 2 hari yang lalu. Aku menduga jika itu adalah suruhan Karin." Neji melemparkan foto keatas mejanya.

Sasuke berjalan dan mengambil 3 buah foto yang isinya adalah gambar seorang pria berperawakan luar negeri itu sedang mengintai Naruto didepan toko Sakura.

"Tangkap dan bawa dia kerumahku. Esok hari jam 9 malam." Sasuke melemparkan foto itu keatas meja Neji dan lekas pergi dari ruangan dan meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit Konoha.

Neji hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia sudah menyetujui permintaan Sasuke untuk menjadi Informan dan Dokter pribadinya. Mau tak mau Ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor ini.

Neji langsung menelepon bawahannya untuk memulai tugas untuk menangkap orang yang memata matai Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Black-kun, kau dan Kyuubi menjadi _Trend Topic_ di majalah, koran, dan juga internet." Kakashi menatap atasannya ini yang sedang membaca koran.

"Itu bagus bukan?" Itachi terkekeh.

" _Itsumo no y_ _õ_ _ni"_ Kakashi kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Dengan begini takkan ada yang mendekati Kyuubi." Itachi melipat korannya dan mulai kembali bekerja.

Itachi.. kau licik sekali, ingin memonopoli Kyuubi dengan cara yang, mencolok.

Namun cukup _Brilliant_.

Ponsel Kakashi terus bergetar.

"Kakashi angkatlah, kuyakin kau akan mendapatan sesuatu yang _Lucky_ " Itachi tersenyum miring.

Kakashi mengangkat telpon itu.

" _KAKASHI BERENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGHUKUMMU! DATANGLAH MALAM INI KERUMAHKU! KAU AKAN MATI DISANA!"_

Sambungan terputus.

Belum sempat Ia mengatakan 'Halo' atau ' _moshi-moshi'_ panggilan sudah terputus.

"Hahaha, sebaiknya kau menuruti permintaan Iruka." Itachi tertawa.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum riang. " _Maa, I will come anyway._ "

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut merah dengan jas putih itu keluar dari ruangan dimana Kyuubi berada dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto segera berdiri dan menghampiri pria yang ber-nametag Garaa itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau adiknya bukan?" Garaa menatap Naruto.

"U-um.. Aku masih belum yakin.." Naruto menoleh kearah lain.

Garaa mengenali siapa Naruto. Karena setelah kecelakaan itu. Keluarga Namikaze dilarikan kerumah sakit Konoha ini. Dan kebetulan waktu itu asisten dokter yang memeriksa Naruto adalah Garaa.

"Kau bisa menemuinya didalam sekarang, aku permisi." Garaa meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menunduk kearah Garaa sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Lalu Ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Naruto melihat Kyuubi terbaring dengan selang infusan ditangannya.

Naruto duduk disamping Kyuubi. Menatap wajah yang pucat itu.

"Kyuu-nii.. Apa kau benar benar Kakakku? Aku tidak mengingatnya.. Jika kau benar benar Kakaku, tolong katakan sesuatu padaku.." Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil melihat kearah Kyuubi dengan mata sendu.

Beberapa hening, Naruto ingat jika Ia hari ini harus bekerja. Ia menemukan telpon didalam ruangan itu.

Segera Ia menelpon toko Sakura.

" _Halo, dengan toko roti Haruno disini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_ Ucap Sakura di sebrang sana.

"Sakura-chan! Ini aku Naruto."

" _Eh? Mengapa kau tidak datang? Aku disini sedikit kerepotan karena tokoku mendadak ramai."_

" _Yokattaa!_ Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Kyuubi-san dibawa kerumah sakit."

" _Kyuubi-san? Pacarmu? KAU SELINGKUH NARUTO?!"_

"B-bukan, tentu saja tidak. Aku takkan selingkuh _ttebayo!_ "

" _Syukurlah, yasudah kalau begitu. Mau kuantarkan roti kesana? Aku ingin tahu siapa Kyuubi-san yang kau maksud. Kau berada dimana?"_

"E-eh tak usah, Aku berada dirumah sakit Konoha. Kau tidak usah kesini Sakura-chan."

" _Aku akan kesana. Njaa na!"_ Sakura memutuskan sambungannya.

Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia lupa jika Sakura keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura datang ke rumah sakit dan membawakan Roti datanglah Itachi sambil membawa berbagai macam makanan.

"Black Crow- _San_?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat kedatangan Itachi

"Kau? Siapanya kekasihku?"

Naruto kaget.

Setengah mati.

"M-maksudmu apa _ttebayo_?"

"Aku dan Kyuubi akan segera menikah, jadi kau akan menjadi adik iparku." Jelas Itachi

"Adik ipar? Umn.. Itachi-san. Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Naruto langsung saja menyebut nama Itachi. _Well_ karena Ia sudah tahu namanya.

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"A-Apakah ada hubungan antara Aku dan Kyuubi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hawk one reporting, Naruto at the hospital. Should we move ?"_

" _Move now. Give Naruto a little "_

Seorang pria berbalut serba hitam memasuki rumah sakit dan berjalan keruangan dimana Naruto berada.

Bagaimana Ia bisa tahu?

Hawk One— adalah bawahan sekaligus mata mata milik Karin yang baru saja meretas cctv Konoha Hospital.

Pria itu sudah berada didepan ruangan Naruto namun

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tuan penjahat?"

Gaara mengintrupsi gerak gerak pria itu.

Mengapa Gaara bisa tahu? Neji memberitahunya tentang pengintaian Naruto setelah Sasuke pergi dari rumah sakit.

" _Fuck! Don't get in my way!"_

Pria itu menghunuskan sebilah pisau kearah Gaara, namun semua itu sia sia. Gaara lebih dulu menusukan sebuah jarum suntikan keperut pria tu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan pria itu tidak dapat melihat gerak gerik Gaara.

" _You might rest at the hell."_

Pria itu terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran. Gaara mengantungi bekas suntikannya.

"Oya oya, sepertinya kau bergerak dengan cepat."

Neji merangkul pundak Gaara. Dan saat itu juga Gaara menundukan wajahnya.

" _Otsukare_ Gaa-chan"

Cengiran menggoda khasnya Neji perlihatkan.

" _U-Urusai!"_

Dengan begitu Neji segera menghubungi beberapa anak buahnya untuk membawa pria ini kerumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HUAHHHHHH

Hampir kena webeh :' maa maaa sekarang udah mulai keliatan konfliknya

Eh tapi ngga deh..

Eh iya deh..

Eh gatau deh :v

Udahlah pokonya chap 8 semoga bismillah amin lebiih jelas konfliknya

Wes Ge mau bales review dulu :

 **Dewi15** : Ta-Da ini udah

 **Aiko Vallery** : ini diaaaa udahh

 **Uzumaki'namikaze' piiu-chan** : TRAP, mereka gaketemu maapkeun :'3

 **Choikim1310** : maapkeun ;'3 mereka harus bersabar

 **UchiKaze Ammy** : maapkeun mereka ngga ketemu :'3

 **Habibah794** : HAHAHAA kepotong ya :'3 maapkeun

 **Michhazz** : ngga ketemu :'3 ngga ko Ge suka ada readers yang bisa koreksi ginii. Hush kamu gaboleh gitu nak :v. Ukk? Ehehe rank1 :3

 **Lhiae932 :** Naru ngga bakal marah lah, paling ngambek berkepanjangan :3

 **Blue eyes and Black eyes :** Maapkeuunn nak :'v

 **Seraoff :** cie deg degann :v maapkeun mereka harus bersabar untuk bertemu

 **CacuNaluPolepel** : biar seruu :v biar kalian gasabaran

 **Mystique** : Bolehhh, tapi sabar ya. Abis you kelar yanggg

: kapan kapan aja :v iya dia demamm

 **Gyumin4ever** : iya dia demam abis di anu sama Itachi :v

 **Neko** - **chan** : Iyap danger alarm, dia bawa sebongkah masalah :v

 **Arashilovesn** :ngga ketemuu :'3 sabarrr

 **Kuro SNL** : yap :v bersabarlahhh

 **AySNfc3** : entahhhlahh :v shock maybe

 **Ppkarismac** : yooooi

Ini pada ngarepin ketemu yak? :v bersabarlah kalian. Ge akan menguji kesabaran kalian /DITIMPUK/

 _ **Blood Rose**_


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

.

.

.

.

"A-Apakah ada hubungan antara Aku dan Kyuubi?"

Itachi sedikit kaget akan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia sudah tahu jika suatu hari nanti Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak shock, Naruto." Itachi membenarkan posisi duduknya pada sofa.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

"6 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau masih ingat kecelakaan itu?"

"Kecelakaan? _Iie_ " Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. 6 tahun yang lalu. Kau dan keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dirimu amnesia berat. Namikaze Kyuubi— adalah kakak kandungmu."

Naruto terdiam membisu.

Ia mengingat seluruh tentang Kyuubi perlahan. Hanya Kyuubi.

Kepalanya sedikit sakit sampai sampai Ia hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Kyuubi.

"Jangan memaksakan daya ingatmu Naruto."

"L-lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Ayah dan Ibuku ?"

"Mereka sekarang tinggal di _New York_."

Naruto samar samar mengingat wajah Minato dan Kushina.

" _N-New York_? Sejauh itukah.."

Air bening keluar dari sepasang mata _Sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Mereka baik baik saja."

Itachi tersenyum, hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

" _Yokatta.._ " Naruto mengelus dadanya.

"Apa Kyuubi tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini?"

" _Iie_ , aku bertemu Kyuu- _nii_ belum lama." Naruto memandang Kyuubi yang masih tertidur.

"Naruto.. dengarkan aku. Mungkin ini sedikit tidak pantas. Apakah kau merestui hubungan kami?"

Naruto sedikit tersontak dan menoleh kearah Itachi.

"U-ung.. Menurutku tidak Itachi- _san_.. K-Karena aku u-umnn.."

Naruto menjadi sangat gugup sekarang. Ia malu mengakui bahwa Ia juga sama berada di posisi Itachi.

"Tidak ? kau tidak merestui hubungan kam—"

"B-bukan begitu, m-maksudku tidak apa apa, ini hal yang wajar. Menyukai seseorang yang selama ini membuatmu tertarik, Mhm.. Ini adalah hal yang wajar. Aku merestuinya."

Itachi nampak tersenyum licik lalu Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah dimana Kyuubi terbaring.

"Naruto. Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Sebaiknya kau pulang dan membereskan persiapan untuk hari natal."

"E-eh? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Kyuu- _nii_?" Naruto mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku."

Naruto mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Itachi, Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam - dalam dan tersenyum 5 jari kearah Itachi.

"Kuserahkan Kyuu- _nii_ padamu, Itachi- _san_."

Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Ia berniat ke toko Sakura untuk menyiapkan untuk hari Natal nanti.

Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mem-play ulang suatu rekaman.

Ya. Itu adalah rekaman dimana Naruto merestui hubungannya dan Kyuubi.

" _My fox. Its a good news of us. Your little brother.. Agree about our relationship."_

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Naruto sampai pada toko roti Sakura.

" _Tadaima_!" ucap Naruto sambil menanggalkan jaket tebalnya.

" _Oka_ —NARUTO?"

Sakura tersontak kaget dan sampir saja menjatuhkan gelas bening yang berisi air putih itu keatas meja.

"Hehehe, bagaimana tentang penjualan hari ini?"

Naruto segera memakai apron dan mengecheck sisa roti dan beberapa kue kering pada meja dan juga rak.

"Mengapa kau kesini ? Bukankah Kyuubi- _san_ sedang sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura malah megalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Itachi- _san_ mengurus Kyuu- _nii_. Hmm, penjualan hari ini cukup laris"

Sakura tersedak.

"Uhuk! APA KAU BILANG?"

"Itachi- _san_ mengurus Kyuu- _nii_. Memangnya ada apa _ttebayo_ ?"

"I-ITACHI ? BLACK CROW- _SAMA_ ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

" _ARIENAI DAROU!"_

Sakura menatap horor kearah Naruto

"Apa?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"J-jadi.. mereka.."

Naruto menghampiri Sakura

"Tidak baik terlalu lama sendiri, Sakura-chan"

Munculah perempatan di dahi Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mencari pasangan untuk menikah _ttebayo_ "

Satu perempatan lagi muncul didahi Sakura

"Janganlah kau bersikap menakutkan kepada orang lain"

Naruto. Kau membuat Sakura sangat marah..

" O"

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya.

"Ghek!"

Naruto segera menjauhi dirinya namun semua itu gagal ketika Sakura lebih dulu menarik ujung baju yang dipakai Naruto.

" _OMAE URUSAI YO! BAKA KUSO NARUTOO!"_

Terjadilah pertengkaran ala Tom and Jerry

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " Panggil Kakashi yang sudah rapih dengan stelan kemeja putih serta dasi biru.

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak menoleh kearah Kakashi, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan file yang berada di laptopnya.

"Aku ingin memenuhi sebuah panggilan. Strawberry atau hitam?"

Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap jangan tangannya.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Kakashi.

"Hitam." Dengan sedikit dengusan kecil, Sasuke merespon.

" _Lets get wild tonight! I'm going! Nja na!"_

Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian didalam rumah.

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika tahu apa yang ingin Kakashi lakukan.

Kakashi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Iruka.

Kalian tahu apa yang ingin pria silver ini lakukan?

 _Yes, doing 'That'_

Kakashi sudah mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan 'hitam'

'hitam' disini adalah

 _Bondage_

Yang berarti..

Kakashi akan memakai beberapa _Sex Toys_ dan juga sebuah pecutan khusus

Gila bukan?

Sekarang, Kakashi memakirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Iruka

Kakashi turun dari mobil dan membawa kardus yang berisi peralatan 'hitam'nya

Ia mengetuk namun tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari Iruka.

"Iruka?"

Ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya..

Ya, pintunya tak di kunci.

" _Ojamashima— shu.."_

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap

Kakashi membuka sepatunya dan mulai menyusuri kedalam rumah Iruka.

"Iruka- _chan?"_

Ketika Kakashi berada diruang tengah, Ia tidak menemukan Iruka disana.

"Krieet.."

Suara pintu terbuka.

Bulu kuduknya tiba tiba berdiri. Suara itu berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

Ia mendengar hentakan _high heels_

 _High heels?_

"Shhh.."

Ia bisa merasakan suatu meniup tengkuknya.

"..mmnn.. _you make me waiting.. I should punish you, Silver boy!"_

Suara erotis itu membuat kakashi sedikit bersemangat.

"Iruka.. apa kau baik baik saja?"

Tanya Kakashi.

Lampu masih kunjung padam.

Kakashi tidak dapat melihat jelas apa yang terjadi

Ia merasakan kardus yang Ia bawa terlepas dari tangannya dan dengan sigap sebuah benda logam mengunci pergerakan kedua lengannya.

"Hey, Apa kita sedang memainkan sebuah drama ?"

Kakashi kini sedikit was was.

Kakashi juga merasakan sebuah tarikan pada dasinya yang menuntun kedalam sebuah ruangan. Namun sebelum itu Ia tidak dapat melihat. Ia merasakan sesuatu menutupi matanya.

"Apa kau ingin bermain petak umpat huh?"

"Shh.. Diam dan nikmati hukumanmu."

Iruka yang sedaritadi memborgol tangan Kakashi dan juga menutupi mata Kakashi serta menuntunnya keadalam kamarnya yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin.

Setelah sampai di kamar.

Iruka mendudukan Kakashi pada sebuah bangku dan mengikatnya.

"Oi! Iruka!"

Kakashi seperti sedang dipermainkan sekarang.

Iruka dengan sengaja mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Kakashi.

"Shhh _did I told you to shut the fucking up your mouth.. mnhh_ "

Iruka mengigit bibir bawah Kakashi dengan sangat seduktif. Ia hanya mengigit dan mengulum bibir bawah Kakashi.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa diam.

Setelah Iruka rasa Kakashi ingin membalasnya, Ia segera menyudahi kegiatan itu

" _khukhu.. too bad.."_

Iruka menyentuh bibir Kakashi dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dengan sangat seduktif. Memasukan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulut Kakashi.

Belum cukup.

Iruka mengeluarkan kedua jarinyan dan beralih pada leher kakashi, Ia mengendus leher kakashi layaknya seekor kucing mengendus makanannya.

" _Smells good.."_

Ia menjilat leher Kakashi dan itu membuat sang empu sedikit mendesah geli.

Hanya 2 jilatan. Setelah itu Iruka bangun dari pangkuan kakashi.

Ia menarik penutup mata itu dan membuat Kakashi membelalakan matanya

" _Omae.."_

"Shh"

Iruka mengerling nakal dengan postur jarinya berada dibibir ranumnya yang dilapisi oleh lipgloss merah.

Iruka berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

High heelsnya beradu dengan lantai dan menghasilkan bunyi hentakan yang khas.

Iruka memposisikan kakinya seakan akan ingin menginjak selangkangan Kakashi.

Namun dengan sigap Kakashi melebarkan kedua kakinya, jadi Iruka memposisikan kakinya ditengah selangkangan Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap kaki mulus Iruka yang dibalut oleh _pantyhose_ hitam.

Iruka segera mengangkat dagu Kakashi. Karena ia tahu jika Kakashi menatap kakinya sangat intens.

" _What are you looking at hmmh?"_

Kakashi menelan ludahnya sendiri.

 _ **Kakashi Pov**_

' _SHIT SHIT SHIT!'_

Apa yang dilakukan Iruka sangatlah... membuatku ingin sekali memakannya sekarang juga.

Dia menggodaku dengan pakaian polisi wanita.

Rok biru tua yang sangat pendek.

Kemeja biru yang sangat kecil itu membuat lekukan tubuhnya terlihat.

 _Oh man, Iruka-chan teasing me._

Kini, Ia menarik dasiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

Tatapan nakal dan penuh kemenangan itu terus menatap iris hitamku.

" _I'll be on top this night..."_

Ia menjilat bibirku

" _Prepare yourself!"_

Ia juga menghempaskanku, sehingga punggungku sedikit sakit akibat menghantam senderan bangku.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan kini mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Cara berjalannya sangatlah anggun dan.. err _sexy_.

Tch, _Kamisama_ apa ini yang dinamakan keberuntungan?

Oh lihat, kini Ia kembali membawa kardus yang kubawa.

Ia menaruhnya diatas kasur

Sebelum ia membuka itu Ia menatapku dengan senyuman liciknya.

" _let me see, what is inside of this box"_

 _SHIT!_

Ia membungkukan badannya dengan pose kedua kakinya sedikit lebar dan..

Aku bisa melihat _Underwea- iie._

Ia memakai dalaman wanita.

 _DAMN YOU IRUKA!_

" _Ah!"_

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Tanyaku seketika sedikit khawatir.

Ia membalikan badannya sambil memegang pecutan yang aku bawa.

Ia merentangkan pecutan itu dan..

Oh tidak tidak..

Ia menjilatnya.

Menjilatnya setiap inchi.

 _SHIT!_

"Iruka! Lepaskan ikatan ini!"

" _Ara.._ Aku baru ingin memulainya.."

Ia tersenyum licik.

 _Kamisama_ kau kemanakan Iruka-ku yang polos..

Ia memecutkan pecutan itu keatas lantai dan menatapku seakan aku adalah korban yang ingin di eksekusi.

" _Hajimaru yo.. Hatake-kun"_

Aku menelan ludahku secara paksa.

Iruka menghampiriku dan duduk diatas pangkuanku.

Ia membuka 2 kancing kemejanya.

Serta mengalungkan pecutan itu keleherku.

" _Should I hurt you? Little boy?"_

Ia segera mencumbuku dengan sangat liar.

Kubiarkan Ia mendominasiku , malam ini. Ku Biarkan Iruka yang mimpin jalannya sebuah permainan hitam.

Tangan nakalnya mulai membuka 3 kancing kemejaku dan ia segera bangun dari pangkuanku.

Berjalan kearah kardus hitam berada.

Lagi lagi dengan pose yang sama.

Menungging.

Ia mengambil _dildo vibrator_ dan mendudukan dirinya di bibir kasur.

menjilat _dildo_ itu dengan sangat Ugh..

Tuhan aku tidak tahan lagi. Jika saja tali ini tidak mengikatku. Sudah kupastikan Iruka akan mendesah dengan sangat gila, memohon lebih, dan memanggil namaku dengan suara erotisnya.

Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya naik keatas kasur dan itu membuat rok mininya tersibak turun dan memperlihatkan dalaman wanita yang sangat ketat itu.

" _Can this fit my hole ?"_

Dia menatapku seakan meminta perijinan.

" _I bet mine is more bigger than that shit"_

Ia hanya terkekeh dan mulai menyalakan vibrator itu.

Memposisikannya pada kejantanan nya yang sedikit bangun.

"Anghhh... _Shooh goodhh nghh_ "

Sial!

Ia membuatku benar benar tegang.

Ia terus mengeluarkan desahan desahan nikmat itu sampai sampai Ia _cum._

"Apakah vibrator membuatmu sangat tergila gila huh?"

" _Not enough.. ngh"_

Iruka bangun dan melempar vibrator itu dan mulai menghampiriku dengan sedikit gontai.

Ia duduk didepan ku dan mulai menyentuh gembulan di selangkanganku.

"Ngh, I-Iruka."

Ia terus memainkan gundukan itu, sampai akhirnya Ia menarik resleting celanaku dengan giginya

"Rawr.."

Ia tersenyum licik seraya membuka kancing dan menurunkan celanaku serta dalamannya. Sehingga kini beridiri dengan kokoh kejantananku.

Ia meniup niupnya dan itu sangat membuat kejantananku sedikit kedinginan.

"I-Iruka!"

Ia menjilat _tip_ kejantananku dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Ngh.. _There.. deeper please nnh"_

Ia mengikuti apa yang aku katakan.

"Kawkawswi awku tawk kwuat lawgi"

" _Don't speaking while your mouth full of my dick."_

Ia melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai membuka rok mininya serta pantsunya.

Ia segera melakukan penetrasi di depanku.

Tak buruk.

Setelah selesai melakukan penertrasi, Ia segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas pangkuanku dan mulai memasukan kejantananku kedalam _hole_ nya.

" _Shit! Don't get bigger."_ Ucapnya ketika memasukan setengah dari kejantananku.

Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?

 _ **End Pov**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BUGH!"

Tatapan kesal itu Ia perlihatkan pada seorang pria asing.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Tongkat baseball itu Ia layangkan pada tubuh yang sudah hampir bengkak itu.

" _Who is the one who ordered you?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

KAKAIRU SHIPPERS MANA SUARANYA?

/lempar mic/

Sorry sorry ngga sampe selesai :'v ngadet bagian naena nya eheheh /slap/

Ge masih bingung ini..

Mau pake kosa kata **Vulgar** kaya "dick" "penis" atau yang **Biasa aja** kaya "kejantanan"

Biar kalian enak bacanya. Btw ini nanti berlaku buat semuaFF/chap dari story Ge.

Di vote atuh atuhhhhhh yang beb :'v

Wes lah bales ripiw :

 **Michhazz :** seperti biasanya ya kamu jeli ;v hmmmmm..

 **Habibah794 :** eheheheh sengajaa gua keluarinn

 **Seraoff :** iya dia harus sabar sesabar sabarnya orang sabar :v

 **Kuro SNL :** iya ngga diketemuin.. belum boleh :v

 **Neko chan :** cieeeeeeee meratiin Naru.. abang ngga di peratiin?

 **Ayame :** iya donggg

 **Sukasn :** yoi salkennn, semoga betahhh nak

 **Ilma :** insyaallah abang usahain yaa

 **Ppkarismac :** baca dari ulangggg /G

 **Wu jikyungie :** iya neng sabar ;V

MERRY CHRISMAS buat yang merayakanya.

Voting vulgar atau non vulgar di link profil abang ya!

Btw kadang suka ada yang ke apus pas kepublish.. aneh..

 _ **Blood Rose**_


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tongkat _baseball_ itu sudah berceceran darah segar.

Sasuke memukul pria yang menjadi mata - mata Naruto.

" _This is your last question. Who is the one who order you and what is the purpose?!"_

Pria asing itu diam sesaat guna mengantur nafasnya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah meja kayu yang sudah usang, mengambil beberapa dokumen dan melemparkannya di hadapan pria asing itu.

Dokumen itu berisi riwayat hidup si pria asing itu dan juga keluarga kecilnya.

" _Answer me or your beloved anna will die soon."_

Pria asing itu menatap nanar kearah Sasuke.

" _K-karin.. Kill Naruto."_

Pelan, namun terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menelpon anak buahnya untuk segera membawa pria asing ini pergi dari hadapannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat introgasi dan eksekusi ini. Bagaimana bisa?

Uchiha Fugaku yang menciptakan ruangan ini. Guna untuk berjaga jaga.

" _K-Karin Sure will kill Naruto.. a-and she will come to Japan.. when you already 1 week in here. Please release me.."_

Pria asing itu momohon sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang sudah menjauh itu. Sasuke memang pria yang kejam, Ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Membocorkan rahasia bossnya.

" _I'll make sure you are clear from that mission. And your family will be save. Go back to the paris tomorrow. Erase all this memories from your mind. Its non of your buissines again."_

Sasuke benar benar meninggalkan ruangan itu dan beralih ke ruangan tengah untuk bersandar di sofa.

Ia sedang mengatur rencana untuk menyingkirkan Karin dari kehidupannya. Baik dari kontrak perusahaannya dan juga segi cintanya.

Ia menghela nafas beratnya sambil menatap langit - langit ruang tengah.

Ponselnya bergetar.

Ia menatap bacaan yang berada di layar itu

" _Aku akan berada dirumah sakit untuk sementara. Kau akan mengurusi perusahaan menjelang natal. Naruto akan membuka stand roti disana."_

"Tch. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke segera kekamarnya dan melakukan sesuatu disana. Tentu bersiap siap dan mengabari perusahaan dimana Itachi yang memimpinnya.

..

.

.

.

 **[1 hari menjelang Natal]**

Sakura dan Naruto sudah siap dengan beberapa bahan bahan dan juga alat alat yang berhubungan dengan membuat kue.

Hari ini mereka diberitahu untuk membawa peralatan dan memasang stand disana.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya toko roti milik Sakura diundang oleh sebuah perusahaan terkenal.

 _Uchiha Corps_ merupakan perusahaan paling berpengaruh di seluruh negara. Dan juga merupakan perusahaan terbaik.

"UAAA!"

Koloborasi suara teriakan dan suara panci terjatuh tercipta pada ruangan memasak – dapur.

"Naruto kau kenapa hmm?"

Sakura mendekati Naruto yang sedang memegangi tangan kirinya yang memerah.

"ASTAGA! KAU KENAPA!"

Sakura mengambil alih tangan Naruto dan memeriksanya.

"A-Aku tidak apa apa, hanya terkena air panas _Ttebayo_ "

"HANYA KATAMU?!"

Sakura dengan refleks menekan tangan Naruto yang memerah.

" _I-ITTEEEE!"_

10 menit kemudian.

Sebuah perban melingkari tangan kiri Naruto dan ada sebuah tulisan di atas perban putih itu.

" _Sentuh akan kubunuh kau"_

Itu adalah tulisan Sakura.

Sebuah mobil _pick up_ telah sampai didepan toko. Seorang pria dengan pakaian tebal masuk kedalam, meminta keterangan dan juga mengangkut barang yang akan di pakai saat perayaan hari Natal nanti.

"M-Maaf Sakura- _chan_ aku tidak bisa membantumu.."

Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Humh! Kau sangat ceroboh!"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Janji padaku jika besok kau akan segera sembuh! Nah sebaiknya kau ke cafe, karena aku akan ikut dengan mobil ke perusahaan. Mengerti ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya melangkah untuk mengambil jaketnya dan tasnya.

"Besok jam 3 sore kau sudah ada disini oke?"

"U-umn, aku akan disini jam 3 sore. Sampai jumpa Sakura- _chan_ "

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

Ku pandangi perban yang dipermukaannya terdapat tulisan tangan Sakura- _chan_. Hari ini dapat dipastikan diriku sangat ceroboh. Pikiranku dan perasaanku bercampur aduk. Rasa khawatir, senang , sedih , dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa ku deskripsikan.

Kedua tungkai miliku berjalan kearah _Cafe_ milik Kiba, lelah rasanya bekerja seperti ini.

"Ha—ah.."

Ku hembuskan nafas beratku seraya menatap dengan sayu kearah _zebra cross_. Menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Secara aku merasa sesuatu menubruk bahu ku dengan sangat kencang.

"Hey!"

Ucapku seraya menoleh pada seseorang yang lebih tinggi dariku, bersurai silver dan berwajah cukup tampan.

" _A-ah, I'm sorry kid._ "

Huh? _Kid_ dia bilang?

Hei aku bukan anak kecil. Dengan sangat sebal kuabaikan orang itu.

" _Excuse me, do you know this address?"_

Pria yang tadi memberikanku secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat.

Alamat yang kukenal. Yap, itu adalah alamat _Cafe_ Kiba.

" _Can you speak Japanese?"_

Aku memang bodoh dan ceroboh, namun setidaknya aku bisa berbahasa Inggris walaupun hanya sepatah kalimat.

"Ah, tentu. Namaku Alan, dan namamu?"

Alan ? mhm... Cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Naruto. Aku tahu alamat ini, dan kebetulan aku ingin kesana."

Dapatku lihat senyuman yang ekhemmanisekhem dari Alan.

Ku dengar irama dari kotak penyebrangan jalan, yang menandakan bahwa lampu hijau untuk orang menyebrang sudah dinyalakan.

Tanpa basa basi kami segera berjalan kearah _Cafe_ Kiba. Kami mengobrol cukup seru tanpa disadari sepertinya pria ini memang manis dan yah— sedikit seru. Namun disayangkan Ia bukan tipeku.

"Ah— tunggu sebentar, aku akan kedalam."

Ucapku setelah sampai didepan _Cafe_ Kiba.

"Kiba?"

Panggilku saat memasuki ruang _Manager_ yang... Terkunci?

" _S-Shika.. ma..ruhh.. h-hentikan..nghh"_

"... A..apa yang terjadi.."

Gumamku pelan dan mulai menempelkan telingaku pada pintu itu.

Suara basah dan.. entahlah suara apa itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

" _Anghh..nnhh.. h-hentikanhh..."_

" _Iie, ini adalah jatahku selama seminggu..ngh"_

Suara.. Shikamaru ?

Apa yang dilakukan mereka?

Jangan – jangan..

"Naruto?"

Seketika diriku menjauh dari pintu dan menatap sumber suara yang mengagetkan diriku.

"U-um.. ada apa?"

"Aku diberitahu dari _Tenchou_ jika kita besok libur. Namun hari ini mengambil jatah lembur."

Ku lirikan mataku pada pintu yang.. menjadi saksi bisu dari peristiwa didalam sana.

"Begitukah? Mm, bisa kau buatkan 2 coklat panas untuk meja nomor 9 ?"

"Tentu. Ah iya, tadi ada seseorang dari kepolisian menanyakan kabarmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan tersenyum gugup lalu melenggang pergi menemui Alan yang menungguku.

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dengan siapa di dalam.. ruangan Kiba itu.

 _ **End Pov**_

" _Alpha one, already with Naruto."_

" _fufufu.. Good job, Alan"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Suara khas teriakan milik Ino berhasil membuat Sang Adam bangun dari tidurnya dengan sangat tidak elit— yaitu terjatuh dari sofa.

Dengan langkah gontai pria bersurai hitam ini berjalan menuju Ino yang sedang berteriak.

"Ada ap—Pftt!"

Sai terkikik geli melihat Ino naik keatas meja kasir sambil memegang beberapa tangkai bunga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Ino?"

"A-ada kecoa disana.. d-dibawah meja kasir.. u-uhh."

Sai dapat melihat wajah pucat Ino dan segera mengecek kolong meja kasir yang katanya terdapat kecoa. Ia menemukannya dan segera mengambil semprotan hama.

"Sudah mati, sekarang kau bisa turun dari sana."

Ino tidak mau turun melainkan menatap Sai penuh dengan rasa ketakutan. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Kecoa lebih besar daripada dirimu."

" _U-Urusai!"_

Sai memberikan bantuan dengan cara mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Ketika Ino ingin mencapai uluran tangan itu, kakinya dengan tidak sengaja menginjak lap basah yang membuatnya terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh. Jika saja Sai tidak sigap menangkap tubuh Ino, dapat dipastikan Sang Hawa masuk kerumah sakit.

Dengan pose Ala _Bridal Style_ , Ino yang memegang beberapa tangkai bunga dan sebelah tangannya melingkar pada tengkuk Sai. Mereka berdua saling bertatap – tatapan. Wajah keduanya nampak merona merah dan dalam waktu yang singkat wajah mereka saling mendekat namun..

"Ekhem! Permisi aku ingin mengambil pesananku."

Sai melepaskan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Ino dan saat itu juga Ino terjatuh lalu segera berdiri dan mengambil pesanan Sang _Customer_. Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu berjalan mengampiri beberapa pot bunga dan menatapnya sambil bersiul. Ya, Mereka salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Silahkan datang kembali"

Ucap Ino sambil membungkuk sopan pada wanita yang telah memasuki usia lansia itu.

Hening. Setelah kejadian itu mereka berdua hening dan secara tidak sengaja Ino menyenggol pot tanaman lavender dan membuat pot berbahan dasar kaca itu pecah. Lagi – lagi sai dengan sigap menghampiri Ino dan menepis tangan Ino agar tidak menyentuh serpihan tajam pot kaca tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau hampir saja melukai masa depanmu."

Dengan nada yang khawatir Sai langsung membereskan serpihan kaca itu lalu mengambil pengki.

"M-maaf.."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai. Malu dan bahagia serta rasa bersalah dapat terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Lain kali jika ada hal seperti ini panggil aku."

"A-aku bisa membereskannya sendiri, hmph!"

Sai menghela nafas beratnya lalu menatap Ino .

"Aku takkan membiarkan wanita ceroboh sepertimu terluka. Itu akan lebih merepotkan"

Wajah Ino kian memerah dan tidak berani menatap atau sekedar melirik Sai.

Sepertinya benih cinta akan tumbuh diantara mereka dan akan terus tumbuh mekar seperti setangkai bunga yang indah dan harum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Alan- _San_ , apa keperluanmu datang ke Jepang?"

"Untuk.. membunuh seseorang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Gimana gimana? Semakin seru kah? Atau bosen kah?

Well well, maafkan Ge yang seneng bikin kalian gasabaran. Ge mau memperbanyak pahala kalian untuk terus bersabar dan bersabar. Ge bisa bayangin wajah kalian yang kesel gara gara liat tulisan tbc wkwk


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU**

 **Original Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story Belong to Gererezer**

 **Warn : Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kyuubi Pov**_

"Ngg.."

Aroma obat obatan dapatku cium dengan tajam. Sepertinya aku tahu dimana sekarang. Dimana lagi kalau bukan Rumah Sakit ?

Kudengar suara pintu yang digeser dan dapat kurasakan kehadiran seseorang. Kuharap itu Naruto. Gesekan bangku besi dengan lantai dapat ku dengar juga.

Ku buka mataku secara perlahan dan mendapatkan sebuah objek hitam dan putih yang kuyakini adalah sebuah stelan jas mahal...

Ku coba untuk membangkitkan diri namun sebuah tangan dingin menahan lenganku, mencegah untuk berbuat lebih.

"Kau masih dalam pengobatan."

Sepertinya suara ini sangat familiar.. Ah.. suara yang selama ini ingin aku lenyapkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanyaku dengan nada dingin dan juga sebal.

"Merawatmu."

"Untuk apa kau merawatku? Aku yakin pasti dibalik semua ini ada yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Memori Naruto sudah kembali."

Seketika aku diam membisu dan menatap Itachi dengan sangat serius dan _Shock_.

"Jangan berbohong padak—"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tetapi memori dengan keluargaku belum sepenuhnya kembali."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak pantas untuk diingat."

"Dan Naruto sudah merestui hubungan kita."

"APA?!"

Dapat kulihat senyuman mengerikan itu yang Ia tunjukan padaku. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan alat perekam suara dan mulai memutar rekaman... Rekaman yang berisi suara Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengabari Minato- _San_ tentang keadaanmu, Beliau berkata bahwa aku harus menjagamu. Ah, satu lagi. Aku sudah mengabari assistenmu jika kau sakit dan tak perlu datang kesini, karena kau sudah dalam pengawasan ketat dariku"

Ku teguk salivaku dengan paksa dan menatap pria brengsek ini dengan tak percaya.

"Besok Naruto akan datang dan mengisi festival Natal di perusahaanku. Kau harus ikut bersamaku."

SIAL SIAL SIAL!

Jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak bisa berkutik. Seakan aku adalah _Slave_ miliknya.

Lihat saja Itachi. Aku akan membalas seluruh perilaku mu terhadap diriku.

 _ **End Pov**_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya mulai memijit pelan dahinya sambil memikirkan sesatu. Tiba – tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan Ia segera mengangkatnya.

" _Sir, I've found Naruto with someone there. Its might be one of Karin's spy."_

Sasuke mendecih sebal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Keep eye on him. If he do something suspicios. Take him to here. Also connect me with Naruto position right now."_

" _Roger that sir."_

Sebuah link dari laptopnya keluar dan langsung saja Ia meng-klik. Munculah sebuah billing video, ya anak buah Sasuke berhasil menguasai CCTV dimana Naruto berada.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang masih sama dengan hari itu. Hari dimana Naruto selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Namun ketika irisnya menatap wajah orang barat itu membuat perasaan membunuhnya mengebu – gebu. Ia tahu ini bukanlah saatnya untuk membunuh, namun tetap saja bukan ?

"Eh ? membunuh ?"

Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar nan takut. Siapa yang tidak takut jika dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang ini membunuh orang ? mungkin ini adalah kesempatan Naruto untuk hidup... terakhir kalinya.

"Pftt- aku bercanda. Lagipula aku kesini tidak benar benar ingin membunuh."

Tawa Alan tetap saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar dan meminum coklat panasnya dengan tangan kanan, ia ingin sekali memakai kedua tangannya. Namun tangan kirinya diperban dan ada tulisan yang seram.

"Aku kesini ingin bertemu denganmu, kau tahu, sudah lama rasanya kita tidak bertemu."

Suara Alan kian melembut dan membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran dan tidak enak.

"M-maksudmu apa _ttebayo?"_

Alan mencondongkan dirinya kedepan, menangkup pipi kanan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Tersenyum tipis namun matanya melotot. Mengisyaratkan kebencian dan juga sebuah keterpaksaan.

" _I come here because, i wanna kill you."_

Peluh panik dan juga ketakutan terlukis dalam wajah Naruto. Ia meneguk ludahnya pelan. Berdoa dalam hati agar tuhan masih memanjangkan umurnya. Alan kembali pada posisinya lalu memakai topi yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa apa selain menundukan kepalanya, berusaha agar tidak dapat berkontek fisik dengan Alan. Sedangkan yang pembunuh berdarah Eropa itu hanya tersenyum bak psikopat.

Dengan kejadian janggal ini, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti ada yang tidak beres menurutnya.

" _Take Naruto away from that shit."_

Sebuah perintah mutlak dari Sang Raja. Seluruh anak buahnya memasuki tempat untuk melawan Alan, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Salah satu anak buah Sasuke memasuki cafe, dan meminta pada salah satu pelayan disana memanggil Naruto kedalam.

"Naruto- _kun._ Tadi kau mencari _Manager_ 'kan ? ia mencari dirimu."

Naruto memasang wajah bahagianya, namun tetap berpeluh panik. Ia berdiri dan mengucapkan permisi lalu berlari kecil kedalam cafe. Alan menatap kepergian Naruto bukanlah sebuah hal kebetulan. Ia segera berdiri dan mulai mendekati si pelayan. Mengambil pisau lipat pada saku jaketnya lalu memegangnya tanpa ketahuan.

" _Hey there, can we have a lil' chit chat ?"_

Alan dengan cekatan menyergap pelayan itu dan menodongkan pisaunya pada leher si pelayan. Lalu menjilat telinga si pelayan yang sudah bercucuran air keringat di pelipisnya, menatap ketakutan dan menahan tangan alan agar menjauhkan todongan pisau lipat yang nampak mengkilap tajam tepat di lehernya.

"Hey Naruto!. Kembali kesini atau salah satu rekan kerjamu mati dengan cantik malam ini."

 _Degdeg..._

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati rekan kerja setianya telah ditodong sebuah pisau lipat yang tajam. Lagi lagi ia meneguk ludahnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Apa sebegitunya Alan ingin membunuh dirinya ?

Sedangkan Sang Sandera mengatakan jangan mendekat. Tentu saja rekan kerja Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi.

"A-Alan.. Taruh pisaumu terlebih dahulu lalu kita akan berbicara dengan baik..."

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu ?"

Alan mulai menggoreskan ujung pisau itu pada kulit rahang si pelayan dengan perlahan dan hanya sedikit, namun itu pun sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"H-HENTIKAN!"

Naruto memajukan langkahnya sebanyak 2x, dan itu membuat anak buah Sasuke yang berada didalam cafe keluar dengan posisi tangan kebelakang untuk mengambil pistol. Namun hal itu diketahui oleh Alan.

" _Put down your weapon, or i will kill him."_

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan matanya menemukan seseorang memakai _sweater turtle neck_ hitam sedang mengembalikan posisi tangannya. Naruto benar benar panik. Ah, bukan hanya dirinya. Namun seluruh pelanggan mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan cafe karena ketakutan.

Dilema. Naruto benar benar dilema. Jika ia memberikan dirinya maka si pelayan akan selamat namun dirinya akan mati dan sebaliknya. Ia tetap bertahan pada posisinya, sementara Alan terlihat tak cukup sabaran.

Alan meludah pada pijakannya, lalu menatap kesal pada Naruto dan terheran dengan Karin. Mengapa Karin begitu terobsesi untuk membunuh bocah ingusan seperti Naruto.

"Waktumu tak banyak, Naruto!"

Ujar Alan dengan cengiran psikopat.

"A-Alan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin membunuh seseo—"

"WAKTUMU TAK BANYAK, BOCAH!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya dalam diri Naruto. Apakah kekasihnya akan mengorbankan dirinya atau justru membuat orang yang disayanginya mati.

" _Dobe, what you gonna do now ?"_

Naruto bergelut dalam pikirannya. Ia harus mengorbankan dirinya. Lagi pula ia putus asa karena kekasihnya tak kunjung datang atau mengiriminya surat.

' _mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untukku.. '_

Langkah demi langkah Naruto lakukan dengan sebuah senyuman pasrah. Dan hal itu memberikan sebuah lengkungan yang tersirat hawa nafsu pada bibir Alan.

' _Jika hal ini bisa membawamu pulang ke dekapanku.. Aku rela mati demi dirimu..'_

Tetesan air mata berjatuhan dari mata indah bernuansa _Shappire_ itu.

' _Sasuke.. Aku mencinta —'_

"BANG!"

Suara tembakan mengintrupsi kata kata terakhir Naruto dalam batinnya. Ia segera menyapu linangan air mata guna untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya.

"A-argh..."

 _Liquid_ merah kental membanjiri baju si pelayan dan juga tangan Alan. Dan hal itu membuat Alan menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya. Naruto menutup mulutnya. Tak tahan melihat nasib si pelayan. Ia mengira bahwa si pelayan telah dilahap habis oleh nafsu membunuh dari Alan.

Namun..

"Naruto!"

Si pelayan malah menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari Alan. Ya, yang berdarah adalah tangan Alan. Dan si pelayan hanya terkena goresan pada rahangnya.

Siapa yang menembak itu ? bahkan salah satu anak buah Sasuke yang hampir mengeluarkan pistolnya sedang terhenyak melihat kejadian itu.

"Tsk. _Mendouksai_ "

Shikamaru pelakunya. Kini ia sedang duduk diatas tulisan cafe milik Kiba. Sedangkan _uke_ nya membukakan pintu cafe dan menyuruh Naruto dan pelayannya untuk masuk kedalam dan mengobati yang terluka. Naruto sempat menoleh kearah Alan yang tengah di kerubungi sekelompok pria berbaju serba hitam. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah bawahan Sasuke.

Salah satu anak buah Sasuke memberi sinyal kearah cctv yang mengisyaratkan bahwa misi selesai dan akan membawa Alan pada markas. Sasuke segera menutup laptopnya lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada tempat tidurnya.

" _you've changed that much.. interesting"_

Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan kedua iris _onyx_ nya. Ia menunggu korban ke dua dari _stick baseball_ nya.

Sementara di dalam cafe.

"bertahanlah... "

Ucap Naruto pada rekan kerjanya yang bernama Inari. Sedangkan Kiba sibuk mengobati luka yang akan membekas itu pada permukaan kulit rahang Inari.

"Tenanglah Naruto... aku takkan mati seperti ini."

Inari terkekeh lalu mengacak acak rambut Naruto. Itu sedikit memberi ketenangan pada Naruto.

"Nah selesai. Inari, kerjalah jika kau sudah merasa baikan. Aku tidak mau salah satu pegawaiku bekerja saat sedang terluka."

Inari hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa, _tenchou._ Jatah libur yang kau berikan sudah cukup bagiku untuk sembuh. Sekarang lebih baik kau khawatirkan Naruto."

Kiba menatap Naruto yang tengah cemas sambil memandangi jendela. Dapat Kiba lihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu sulit diartikan.

Inari segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan dua sahabat yang tengah berdiri bersebelahan.

"Kiba, Ak—"

"Aku mengerti.. mulai sekarang tinggalah dirumahku demi keselamatan dirimu."

Kiba menatap kearah Naruto dan segera memberi pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Kiba..."

Naruto merasa beruntung mendapati sahabat seperti Kiba. Ia membalas pelukan Kiba dengan erat.

Diluar ruangan, Shikamaru mendengarkan percakapan Kiba dan Naruto. Ia merasa bahwa bencana yang menimpa Naruto akan semakin banyak.

" _Damn!_ "

.

.

.

"Itachi."

Panggil Kakashi. Kini ia memanggil bos besar perushaan Uchiha di Jepang itu dengan sebutan namanya. Bukan lagi " _black"_

"Hmm ?"

"Naruto dipindahkan kerumah Kiba. Karena peristiwa hari ini sangatlah diluar dugaan."

Jelas Kakashi setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto ?"

Kyuubi bertanya dengan suara yang menyembunyikan 1001 kekhawatiran. Nalurinya sebagai kakak dan juga nalurinya sebagai orang yang pernah kehilangan.

"Seseorang hendak membunuh salah satu pelayan dan juga Naruto, tepatnya berada di Cafe milik Kiba."

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya lalu nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Cukup, kehilangan Naruto selama lebih dari 2 tahun saja membuatnya kesal dan khawatir. Dan sekarang seseorang ingin membunuh adik manisnya ?

"Jemput Naruto besok pagi kalau begitu. Biarkan bawahanmu menjemput Sakura dan membantunya merapihkan keperluan standnya."

Kakasih mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan juga segera meninggalkan ruangan dimana Kyuubi masih berbaring. Menikmati makanan dari selang infusannya.

"Tenanglah. Sasuke tahu caranya melindungi merpatinya."

Itachi mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi. Namun nihil hasilnya. Kyuubi malah menatap nyalang ke wajah Itachi.

"Melindungi ? apa aku pernah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu ? selama 3 tahun ini aku tidak mendapat kabar manis dari hubungan mereka!. Melainkan sebuah tangisan dari Naruto. Dan kau sebut itu sebuah cara melindungi Naruto ?! Brengsek!"

Itachi hanya terdiam. Kali ini ia memilih mengalah, dan tidak membalas perkataan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Salju dingin telah menyelimuti Negeri Sakura ini dengan indah. Temperatur musim ini terbilang sangat romantis dan juga menyakitkan bagi beberapa orang yang tak bisa berbagi kehangatan dari pasangannya.

Namun, musim ini bagi Sai dan Ino adalah sebuah keromantisan. Mereka bisa saling dekat dan juga berbagi kehangatan kecil. Mulai dari kejadian tempo hari yang membuat kedua insan ini salah tingkah.

"Ino, tidurlah. Ini sudah tengah malam."

Sai mengambil sebuah majalah yang tengah Ino baca dengan serius.

"kembalikannn!"

Ino berusaha menggapai gapai majalah yang ditarik oleh Sang Adam. Namun tidak bisa, jika ia keluar dari _kotetsu_ maka ia akan kedinginan. Sai membaca tulisan pada halaman yang tengah dibaca Ino.

"Cara menarik perhatian seorang pelukis dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga..."

Wajah Ino bak bunga mawar merah yang merunduk karena malu dengan apa yang dikatakan si lebah jantan. Sai memandang Ino sejenak lalu duduk berseberangan.

"Kau sudah memikat hati pelukis itu dengan sebuah tebaran bunga di setiap harinya. Tebaran bunga yang begitu banyak warna. _You made his day beautiful everyday._ "

Wajah sang lebah jantan sedikit merona sambil memainkan rambut milik Ino.

"Selamat hari natal, gadis bungaku."

Ucap Sai sambil menaruh sebuah lukisan berukuran kecil di atas meja _kotetsu_.

Kanvas putih itu telah disentuh oleh berbagai warna dan juga berbagai bentuk sehingga menyerupai wajah Ino dengan sebuah bunga mawar putih yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan juga suci.

Sedangkan Ino sendiri masih malu untuk bertatapan atau bersentuhan dengan Sai. Sai yang mengerti langsung mengusap helaian rambut _Blonde_ itu dengan halus dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menerawang keluar dari jendela kamar tamu milik Kiba. Melihat orang orang yang lewat sambil membawa sebucket bunga yang indah bersama pasangannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada selimut tebal yang ia kenakan. Menahan sebuah tangisan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Naruto mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang yang sabar dan tenang dari seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya. Namun tidak bisa. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang mudah menyembunyikan tangisannya dalam senyuman manis. Ia hanya seseorang yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan hati dengan menikmati segala hal yang terjadi.

Mencintai Sasuke adalah patah hati yang terdalam. Termenung dalam penantiannya yang mungkin akan berakhir pedih. Terhanyut dalam sebuah kesunyian terlama dalam hati. Tersakiti dengan kenyataan yang begitu pahit mengatakan sebuah kebenaran.

Hatinya sudah luka begitu dalam sampai membuat harapan mendekap kekasihnya membengkak.

Dimana ia harus mencari obat luka yang membengkak itu ? katakan, dimana ? dimana seluruh kegelisahan ini bermuara ? dimana seluruh pertanyaan tentang kekhawatiran ini menemukan sebuah jawaban ?

Dimana ?

Air matanya berjatuhan selayaknya hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Ia begitu lelah dengan takdir yang tak kunjung membaik. Apa ini sudah waktunya untuk melupakan kekasihnya yang begitu ia dambakan ?

"Selamat hari Natal..."

Di hapusnya air mata yang mengalir dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

"Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ciiitttttt...BRAK!"_

" _Soon New York police will take you to the jail. "_

" _kaa-chan mencintaimu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

.

.

How long i've been sleepin' ?

Hey i miss you all of my readers and reviewers.

Sepertinya Ge terlalu lama hibernasi... hai kamu.

Thanks buat reviewnya /kasih lope lope/, sedih Ge liatnya ngeliat kalian waiting dan kepo..

Nah ini dia chapter yang kalian tunggu. Bumbu actionnya seems gagal. Dan kalimat kalimat pemanisnya juga gagal... hehehehehe

Enjoy deh, see you next chapter!

 _ **Blood Rose.**_


End file.
